FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist
by Edlover23
Summary: There is a town where all the cherry blossom bloom and the every spring they hold a big fair and there is a little girl who lives in the town here name is sakura because she all ways uses cherry blossom in every thing.
1. Chapter1: A hot head

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 1:A Hot Head

It was early spring in sakura home town where she lived and she was at her house and she said to her pet wolf **Sakura:come on exion we are going to be late for the best food come on puppy."** Exion barks and run to sakura. They get to town and start to look around and the different kind of food there and the flowers with the ribbons and bow and bells and sakura said Sakura:wow this is the rarest kind of flower we have to get it is called diamond snow it smells really sweet.

Later on in the day two boys walk into the town and one of the boys said"_we are lost great we are lost"and the other boy said:"no we are not we are just fine"_well exion ears go up and she runs off and **Sakura said:hey come back we are not done yet come back come back"** as she runs off one the boys starts to run to and they bump into each other _Both:Ouch!!._

Sakura looks up and said **Sakura:oh iam so so sorry for doing that my wolf ran off and who are you never saw you here before?**"One of the boys said **Al:ed are you ok there you are not hurt are you and you know better to run off like that quit being like a little kid"**Well that made ed mad and he said _Ed:WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT YOU CAN SEE WITH A CLOSE UP GLASS"_i start to laugh and then **Al:sorry about that we are brothers my name is AL and this one is ed nice to meet u who are u?". **

**Sakura said:i am sakura nice to meet u both I am getting some food care to join me for some lunch?"**Al and ed looked at each other and said _Ed &Al:sure we would love to have some"_Just then exion jumps on ed and ed said Ed:get this thing off of me" I giggle and then I say come on my home is not far away I will make us some lunch and you can stay a bit it will be night soon so you can stay at my house.

_Al said:she is nice huh ed?"_ ed nods his head a little and said **Ed:yes she is I wonder if she lives alone or with some one?" **Al said **Al:yea me to me to?"**i turn around and yell _Sakura: come on come on you don't want any food ok that is fine with me"_ Al and ed run to her and they both say _Both:no we want some we do"_

Well that is chapter one I hope you like it and in my story AL is human its a twist but that is the was I want it to be till then


	2. Chapter 2:Lunch and a Nap

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 2:Lunch and a Nap

So Sakura takes them to the house and get her key out and says **Sakura said:welcome to my home make you self feel welcomed"** she walked into the kitchen and sets the food down on the counter then she yells out** Sakura said:what would you like to eat tell me what is your fave food and I will start to make it for you guys as she calls out to them.**

Sakura house looks like its a 3 bed room and 4 bath room house the living room has a tv a wii a dvd player a couch and also some chairs the theme is a rose theme and then the kitchen theme is a wolf theme then as you go up the stairs to the top floor her room has a horse theme and she has sheets on her bed to match the room and her bath room is part of her room.

The other guest rooms themes are one is a beach theme and it has like the ocean and the beach and it also has palm trees on the wall and the other room is stars and the planets and some of the prints on the wall glow in the dark it has light blue bed sheet and its a really cute room and then bath room that is across the hall has a theme of running horses and some are eating so its a mix horse theme.

Ed and al are watching tv and then ed yawns and saids **Ed:iam tired I guess walk all day tired me out its so nice for sakura to let us in to her home"Al said:yea I know what you mean but I am hungry"Sakura said:i made some mac and cheese I hope you like it"**Ed and al eat some they say _Both:this is the best ever"_Sakura smiles and said:thanks I made it my self"Ed yawns and sakura **said:you tired ed you can rest up in the guess room its just past my room"**

Ed nods and walk up to the room and takes off his shoes and lays down and said** Ed:this is nice iam so happy that we found some one to help" **as he falls asleep

Al turns to me and said** Al:so sakura you live here alone right?"Sakura said:yes I do I don't really like it I mean its a little scary at night I mean any one can break in"**al nods and said Al:yes I know what you mean do you want us to stay with u here for a while?"**Sakura said:yes I would really like I think it will be really nice."**


	3. Chapter 3:Sink or Swim

Full Metal Alchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 3:Sink or Swim

Morning comes and sakura wakes up and said **Sakura:wow what a pretty day it warm out so I think its a good day to go swimming yea we will do that and also have lunch at the beach oh it will be a fun day"**. As sakura gets ready al wakes up and said **Al:wow that was a good rest I fell so much better now I am really happy that sakura let us stay here for the night."**

Later on in the day al and sakura talk and she said **Sakura:hey al lets go swimming today I know a great place to go and I have some swim shorts for u in your room.**"and Al said:yes I would like that but first we have to wake up ed that will be hard he loves to sleep late." Sakura goes and gets changed and then she said **Sakura:,what one what one?"**she picks her fave one with a pikachu and a rainbow she puts her hair in a clip and walks out and then she said** Sakura:there I am ready.**"Al come out and he has a light blue shirt on and navy blue swim pants and said **Al:wow you look cute"**i blush and then ed wakes up and said **Ed:what are you in al?"**and al said** Al:Some swim pants we are going swimming.**

Well ed gets changed and yawns and said** Ed:its still to early**"i get the food ready and ed looks and said **Ed:,food we are going to have food**"i nod and he run up and changes into red shorts and a dark blue shirt.

So we go to the lake and I put down my things and take off my shirt and ed looks and said** Ed:nice suit there sakura**"i blush bright red and I say **Sakura:thanks...ed**"as I try to hide my red face I run and jump into the lake and al come and jumps in to and then ed said** Ed:iam not coming in I don't swim**"ed falls asleep on the beach so me and al gets a evil idea me and al get out and pick up ed and walk him to the walk him to the water and we say _Both:1...2...3.._."the throw him in and ed come up and yells **Ed:WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA HERE I WAS SOUND ASLEEP**"me and al giggle and then he pulls us in and we have a big water fight.

Later on we are on the beach eating lunch and ed and al said _Both:this was so fun"_ I smile as we start to head back to my house as the sun starts to set and I said **Sakura:thanks guys that was so fun**" they both said _Both:yes it was really fun"_so we get changed and get ready for bed and I open my window and I said** Sakura:thanks so much for this**"as I blow a kiss to the stars and then get into bed with exion at my feet.


	4. Chapter 4:Seeing A Old Friend

FullMetal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 4: Seeing A Old Friend

Morning comes and sakura wakes up and said **Sakura:wow I wonder what to do today?"**as she gets out of bed and gets dressed for the day she puts one some light blue shorts and a top that is a light pink with a baby blue eyes dragon on it and it said cute when asleep wild and hyper when awake then her cell phone rings with flower of the heart she picks it up and its my best friend that moved to central and I said **Sakura: Siruss its you oh my gosh it has been so long how are u?"**and he said he is fine that is is a sgt. Now and I said **Sakura:that is great I have to come up to central soon and see you"**he said _**Siruss:yep I would really like that bye for now my little kittyangel**_"i giggle and said** Sakura:yea I get to see him".**

Lunch time comes and al comes down and said **Al:you are in a happy mood"**and I said **Sakura:yea we get to see my fave person when where we little we where best friend for like ever"**al nods and ed comes down and said **Ed:we have to go to central?**"and I nod and he said Ed:that mean I have to see mustang again great"i said **Sakura:its ok ed I will make sure you are safe from him"**ed turns red then we eat lunch and get our bags together and we get our tickets and go to the train.

We get on the train and I said** Sakura: I can't wait to see him he is so sweet ,kind,funny,"**ed gets a little mad and said **Ed:yea I bet you have never kissed"**i turn bright red and exion barks and I said **Sakura:no...we have never kissed.... as I wipe some tears off"**and al said **Al:Ed that was not very nice to say that" **ed said** Ed:well Iam tired so I didn't mean it"** the train starts and I think about him and I said **Sakura:ed you look tired are you ok?"**Ed wakes up and said **Ed:yes iam fine iam sorry for what I said"**i said** Sakura:its ok I know you didn't mean it"** ed smiles and falls back asleep as the train goes along to central and I look out the window and said **Sakura:yes I can't wait to be there its going to be sooooooooooo much fun"**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sweet Treat to eat

FullMetalAlchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 5:A Sweet Treat to eat

The train comes to a stop and we get out and ed yawns I giggle we get off the train and ed said **Ed: wow that was a long train ride **Sakura said **Sakura:yea it was you where a sleep most of the time** al nods. then Siruss pop up and said **Siruss:hi there kitten now you are mine again and you cannot get away now I giggle and said Sakura:I know I know this is al and ed they are my friend**s and siruss nods and we walk into town to eat.

As we walk in town I smell something so sweet and I said **Sakura:what is that sweet smell? **ed said **Ed:yea I smell it to **and Sriuss said **Sriuss: that is the candy shop that just opened up a few days ago it has all kind of sweet treats to eat and it also has hot tea when it was cold **. As sakura looks in she spots and cute looking candy that is a Pikachu made out of candy and she said **Sakura:that is so so cute I want one just like that it looks so sweet and cute .** **Sriuss get it for me and said Sriuss: here you go my little kitty just for you .** I hug him and say **Sakura:wow thanks so much** .ed and al get some candy to and I get some for exion and then we walk to his house and he said S**riuss: you can stay here for the night** . **Sakura said Sakura:that sounds really good we don t have a place to stay yet for the night** and ed nods and al said** Al:I see you have a watch like ed? **and Sriuss said **Sriuss:yea I do I am also part of the army and I like it its ok not the best but ok .**

Later on when night start to fall ed are all just hanging out and then sakura said** Sakura: I want to be one to and help everyone there is that I can help. **And Sriuss said Sriuss: well sakura is not all easy but I guess if you want to try you can try and I will be proud of you if you get in or not get in . Later that night I don t go to bed yet I go out on the deck and said Sakura:why did I say that what did I mean by that iam not cut out for it iam not . Ed comes out half asleep and said** Ed:you can do I know you can u just have to find the right way to get in to the army and I know if you do u will be the best one that they ever had in there I know it.** Sakura smiles and said** Sakura: you know u are right can get in I just need to try a little harder and not give up thanks ed .** I give him a small kiss on the cheek and he turns bring red and I giggle.


	6. Chapter6:Time for test

**Fullmetal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist**

**Chapter 6: Now it time for the Test and blast from the pass**

Morning comes and I wake up and look out side and I said Sakura: Wow so Iam going to get my watch today. _Siruss said: not yea kiddo you have to pass 3 test first a written one a truth one and also one where you have to show off your skills._ Sakura turns a little white and said **Sakura: Ummmmmm……… don't have any move to show I mean iam a good alchemist but..but not that good yet.** Al walk in and _said Al:you mean you don't know alchemy?. _Sakura truns around with a shakey voice and said **Sakura: Al….. how long have you been up?**

Al said _Al:I have been up for a while now so I have heard all the things you have been saying about what has happened._ Sakura breaks down and said **Sakura: its all true its all true. **She runs out the door and _Sriuss said:don't worry give her some time to her self she will be better soon don't worry I know what is going on its time you found out why she is so scared. _Al sits down and Sriuss said _Sriuss:it all happened when she was little and her mom showed her every thing she knew but one day her mom showed her a move that lets here call out angel powers and the powers are what her mom passed down to her when she was born. _

_Al said:wow I never knew that happened to her so that is why she said she has no powers with her._ Sriuss nods and said _Sirrus:yea that is true she want to become a angel like her mom I know her mom is still around but the powers that she gave her lets her grant wings and they are the best of her power she also wants to show how she can do things for her self now that she is older but she will all ways be a kid a heart because she will all ways be that way and she loves to act like a little kid_.

Sakura runs into town and sits down by a fountain and look and said **Sakura:I will never become a state alchemist like mom I won't I won't I don't have the power with in me to do it i just can't. **Then a old lady comes up and said _????:well hi the little girl what is your name?_ Sakura looks up and calms down and said **Sakura: iam sakura who are u?** Flora _said Flora:iam flora I see you are upset I can tell you that you will be fine you just have to look in your self and I know you can get the watch._ Sakura smiles and said **Sakura:thanks….. huh where did you go?** As sakura looks around and she said **Sakura:was she a ghost or was she here to help me? **


	7. Chapter 7:Ghost or a Guide?

**Fullmetal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist**

**Chapter 7: Ghost or a guide?**

Sakura is still in town as she walks around she can't shake the felling of flora that showed up out of the blue I mean she just came out of the blue. Sakura said **Sakura: what happened back at the fountain did I see a ghost or a guide that was so odd I mean she came out if no where and why did she know my name this is really really odd. **As she walks back home she walks in still pale as a ghost so exion comes up and licks my hand I pet her and sakura said **Sakura:this is so so so odd I can't shake it I can't that was so odd I mean that is so so odd.**

Ed comes up and said _Ed:what is the matter sakura_? Sakura shakes her head and said **Sakura:iam fine I fine I was just out in the sun to long iam just a little sun shocked I giggle a little.** Ed looks at me and _said Ed:ok then iam happy to see that you are ok but you still look pale and you seem to be in a daze can I do any thing to help you out?_ Sakura shakes her head and said **Sakura:iam fine iam fine iam just hot I will cool down soon I will iam just hot from being outside. **As night starts to fall we all eat dinner and I to my room and al comes in and _said Al: are you ok sakura_? I look at him and said **Sakura:yea iam ok iam just tired iam going to get some sleep night ed sweet dreams al. **Al walks to his room and goes to sleep.

Later on into the night I here a faint music I wake up and go out and ed wakes up and said still half asleep _Ed:sakura where are you going at this hour?_ Sakura said **Sakura: um…….. iam just going to look at the stars and the moon it's a clear night.**Ed yawns and goes back to bed I open the door and go out to where the music was and when I get there I said **Sakura: Flora what are you doing here at this time of the night**_**?**__ Flora said: well hi there sakura I was hoping you would come back I have some thing for you_. Sakura look and shivers a bit and she said** Sakura:its cool out tonight as she shivers a little bit more.** Flora puts a blanket around me to warm me up but I still shiver in the cold and the I said **Sakura:flora who are you?** As I start to warm up a little and flora said _Flora:I will tell you in due time there sakura I will don't worry_. Sakura starts to fall asleep she shivers some more and flora smiles and put me on her back and takes her back to her room.

Sakura wakes up and said **Sakura:where am I?** Flora said _Flora:you are back in your room in your bed I took you back here so you can get some sleep._ Sakura nods and coughs a little and flora said _Flora:looks you are coming down with a cold._ Sakura shivers and flora said _Flora:you will be ok just hope you get to sick now._ As she leaves my room to let me sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Flu Fun not!

**Fullmetal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist**

**Chapter 8:Flu= fun………Not!**

Morning comes and I wake up and sakura said **Sakura:my head fells fuzzy and hot I don't fell so good iam going back to sleep for now.** Ed walks into my room and said Ed:_wake up its time to get up its time to go and get some thing to eat._ Sakura looks at him and said **Sakura: I am not hungry right now ed I just want to stay in bed for today and I am not hungry at all**. Ed looks upset and walks down and _said Ed: what is wrong with sakura she is not eating and she looks a little sick I wonder if she has come down with a cold or the flu?_ Al looks at ed and _said Al:yea she did seem a little sick last night I wonder if sriuss knows that she is sick? _Sriuss look over and said _Sriuss: I am going to have a look I will be right back._

Sirrus walks up and _said Sirrus: sakura sakura are you felling ok come on you can tell me if you are sick come on wake up and tell me if you don't fell good_. Sakura looks at him and said **Sakura:I don't fell go I just was to die**. She said with tears in her eyes as she shivers as she goes back to sleep. Sriuss walks back down and said Sirruss said _Sirruss:yep she is sick she has a high fever and it looks like she does have the flu I am going to call the doctor and see if he can get here fever down or do some thing to help her._

Sakura wakes up and walks down stairs and I said **Sakura: morning guys. **every thingget dizzy and I start to fall down the stairs**.**Ed _said Ed:sakura watch out_!. He runs up and picks me up and said_ Ed:you are burning up there kido_. He puts me on the sofa and puts his jacket over me and said _Ed: there you go kid you should be warm soon as he put a blanket over me._ Sakura starts to fall asleep and al comes in the room and said _Al: hi ed how is sakura? _Ed said _Ed: quite you will wake her up sorry al I am just worried about her right now because of her fever_.

Sirruss comes in and said _Sirruss:well the doc can come later on today to see her and that way maybe her fever can start to break I hope so its like 102.3 it's a really high fever that she has._ Sakura moans and wakes up and **said Sakura: I just want to go home I just want to go home**. As hot tears roll down her face ed sits down and starts to rub her hair and said _Ed: its ok its ok calm down calm down just get some sleep._ As he rubs her long brown hair to put her back to sleep. Al nods and said _Al:lets her sleep she needs it._ As he walks back to his room ed pull his jacket over me and I smile and ed said Ed: there she is sound a sleep now she should sleep soundly now.


	9. Chapter 9:Great medicine what fun!

Fullmetal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 9: Great medicine what fun!

Morning comes and I wake up and said** Sakura:I fell like I got hit by a truck and lived I fell so so sick I wonder if ed got any sleep last night he was worried about me all night but I know he will be fine today I hope that he does not stay up all the days I am sick that will he will be so tired if he does that. **Ed comes in and yawns big and _said Ed:I am so tired I didn't get any sleep last night. He looks over at me and said Ed: how do you fell sakura?_ I look at him and **said Sakura:I fell a little better not I just want to get better because I still have to get my watch and help you out ed**. Ed sits down in a chair and is all most asleep I giggle and sirruss comes in and said _Sirruss:looks like you are up the doctor will be here soon so he can give you some medicine I got you some books about the test this should help you._

The doctor comes a little bit later in the day and looks at me and he said _????:Looks like she has a small case of the flu but she is still sick but this medicine will help her fever break and when that breaks she will fell much better_. Ed wakes up and rubs his eyes and said with a yawn _Ed: that is good that she is not really sick._ He yawns and I turn to the doc and said Sakura**: i still fell like I got hit by a truck and some how live**. The doc laughs and said _Hoenn: you know you are cute when you are sick you are very cute._ Sakura turns red and ed steps in and _said Ed: hey where do you come off telling her that she is so cute!?_ Sakura said **Sakura: calm down ed you are just tired he means I say cute things when iam like this…**as she giggles and looks at ed sound asleep again.

The doc gets ready to leave and he said _Hoenn: take one in the morning one at lunch and one at bed time that will help her get better_. as he talks to sirruss and sirruss said _Sirruss: thanks so much this will make her fell a lot better now_. Sakura looks at ed and said Sakura: **I hope he is not sick I mean iam keeping him up I fell bad for him he has to get some sleep to. **Al walks in and _said Al: he is just looking out for you he cares about you sakura I know he does and he was up all night anyway_. I giggle and said **Sakura: he really likes me al?** al nods and said _Al: yep he does but don't tell him that._ I nod and said **Sakura:I won't I won't.** then she thinks _**Sakura*so ed really does like me after all wow that is so cool***_as she pulls his jacket over her and lays back down.


	10. Chapter 10:Study Time and Flora’s past!

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 10: Study Time and Flora's past!

Sakura looks at the books that sirruss came back with and she said Sakura: **wow this will help me study for the test its like a guide of what I have to do and also what is not right in the tests.** As she looks at the books flora comes down and said _Flora: well look who is felling a little bit better there and is reading a book wow that is a good book what is it?_ Sakura giggles and said **Sakura: it's a book about what to do and not to do when you go for the state alchemist test and I am reading up on what to do and not to do.**

Later on ed wakes up and said _Ed: wow that was a nice nap that made me fell a lot better I should take more naps like that._ As he looks over at me and said _Ed: oh sakura you are reading the books that he got you. _Sakura said Sakura: **yea I am studying them so I know what to do and pass the test**. Looks in the book and stops and she said **Sakura: flora was in the military and she lived some how?** Ed looks at me and said _Ed: who is flora? _Sakura get a sweat drop and said **Sakura: the person in the book I just read about her and it shocked me that is all**. Ed said _Ed: ok then don't scare me like that any more ok. _She nods and goes back to what the book said and sakura said **Sakura: this can't be right it can't I mean how can I see her she is dead I mean I don't know what this means.** Sakura gets done and flora comes up and said _Flora: that is not me in that book its true I was in the military but that is not me I know its not look at the picture and then look at me. _Sakura looks at the book and then flora and said **Sakura: your right its not you I guess they got I wrong.**

Lunch time comes around and sirruss said _Sirrrus: time to take your medicine and do you think you can eat something like soup I mean are you hungry?_ Sakura turns to him and shakes here head and said **Sakura: I can't keep any thing down right now I will get sick if I just eat anything I know its bad right now but I am just not hungry right now.** As she takes her medicine and goes back to looking at the books as the day passes on it turns night time while al and sirruss went to bed sakura was still up tired but still up ed comes down and said _Ed: its time for bed kiddo. _Sakura rubs her eyes and said **Sakura: a little more just a little…**as she starts to fall asleep ed giggles and picks her up and takes her to her bed and covers her up. Sakura wakes up and said **Sakura: thanks ed for everything I am happy I meet you and al**. as she falls sound asleep ed looks back and smiles and said _Ed: no problem sakura you have earned it _as he goes to bed him self

Flora watches me and said _Flora: that was me you saw in the book but I don't want to tell you my pass yet I don't want you to get hurt first you have to get over this flu and make sure you fell all better you will get that watch I know it you just have to trust your self and make sure you know how to make your powers work I am going to stay with you no matter what it takes I will make sure I will be there all ways_. As she gives me a small kiss I smile and sleep talk and sakura said **Sakura: I love you ed and thanks**. As she goes back to sleep flora hears that and said _Flora: so she is in love with ed that is so great_. As sakura and ed sleep soundly


	11. Chapter 11:Bath Time

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 11:Bubbles and Bath time for exion

Sakura wakes up and looks at her wolf exion and said **Sakura: you need a bath today exion you are a mess and you smell like you fell in a swamp and then went to the barn and dried off. **As she looks out side and **said Sakura: wow it's a warm day so it's a great day to give you a bath.** She gets out of bed and gets into a tank top with a horse running on and some tan shorts and walks down and goes into the kitchen and said **Sakura: what to have for breakfast?** Sriuss wakes up and said _Sriuss: hey your up time to take your medicine._ Sakura said: **they taste so gross but I guess if they help me get better I guess I will take them. **Sakura said **Sakura: hey do you want to help me give exion a bath? **Sriuss shakes his head and said _Sriuss: no sorry I can't today I have to go to work but I am sure that al will love to help you out._ Sakura nods and walks up and knocks on al door and al _said Al: come in sakura_. Sakura walks in and said **Sakura: hey al would you like to help me give exion a bath I mean she really needs one she smells like a trash dump. **Al giggles and _said Al: sure I would love to help you its going to be fun._ As sakura goes and gets the soap and brushes she walks out side and gets a big tub with water and put some soap in it and said **Sakura: there that should do it it's a nice warm bath for her. **Al comes out and looks and said Al: wow that is a lot of bubbles are you sure you need all the bubbles_?_ Sakura giggles and said **Sakura: yea I do she is a real mess I guess I have to many bubbles.**

Sakura calls for exion and said **Sakura: exion come on its bath time come on you need this bath more then I do. **Sriuss comes out and said _Sriuss: looks like you are felling better and now you have to give exion a bath I am going to work and I will be home later on tonight so be good and don't do any thing bad. _Sakura giggles and said **Sakura: ok I will see you later then bye bro.** al looks at me and said _Al: he is your brother?_ Sakura shakes her head and said **Sakura: no he is not my brother I just call him that because he is older than me that is all.** Then all we see is a white blur come buy us and jump in the water and I said **Sakura: I guess exion wanted to take her bath early**. As I start to wash her up I clap my hands together and all of the sudden a ton of bubbles start to form and al said _Al: wow how did you make all the bubbles there?_ Sakura looks at him and said **Sakura: I don't know I really don't know how all the bubbles got there**. Ed wakes up and rubs his eyes and looks out the window still half asleep and he _said Ed: wow so many bubbles I bet sakura is have some fun with them._ As the bubbles start to pop I look at al and said **Sakura: do you think I am getting some of my power that I talked about but why bubbles?** And al said _Al: well maybe that is just a start of your powers to be a alchemist_ I mean that is odd I have not heard of any one that just did bubbles? Sakura nods and said** Sakura: but I thought I didn't have any powers I guess they where asleep when I got so sick.** Al nods and said _Al: yea that could be the case in the matter. _Sakura nods and said **Sakura: well lets get exion clean and then we can have some fun with the water.** As we clean up exion I take the water and splash al and he said _Al: that is so COLD but fells good. _I giggle and said** Sakura: that is what you get some times. **He takes the water and turns it on me and I said** Sakura: hey no fair no fair you got me**. As they get done and sakura said **Sakura: wow I hope I get my powers soon I really do hope.** And al said _Al: you will I know it_. As I get ready for bed flora talks to me and said _Flora: I saw the bubbles you have some of your powers not all of them but some you will get more powerful ones soon_. I turn to her and said **Sakura: yea I know and then on to my watch.**


	12. Chapter 12:Training time

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 12: Training time and new powers?

Sakura wakes up and **said Sakura: wow its all most time for my test soon I guess I have to train but how to train I don't have any powers only bubbles that is all the powers they I have I guess I will never get powers at this point**. As sakura sits on a swing and said **Sakura: oh well I guess I can't get them at all I bet I will never get any powers I hope I really do get some powers soon**. As she jumps off the swing she starts to fall she claps her hands together and puts them on the ground and makes a ice piece on the ground she lands and said** Sakura: did…did…I…do….that?** al comes out and looks at the ice and said _Al: sakura did you make this by your self?_ Sakura nods and said **Sakura: yep I was swinging and I jumped and I guess I made it's so cool and pretty**. Ed walks out and walks into the ice and _said Ed: ouch who left this big ice piece here?_ Sakura looks up and **said**__**Sakura**_**: **_**I did I am getting my powers I hope so. **Ed said _Ed: well then its time for a little training then to see if you can unlock any more of your powers that way you can be ready for the tests_. Sakura nods and goes and changes and then she said **Sakura: ok I am ready to train**. Ed comes after me and said _Ed: ok block this attack._ As he makes his arm into a blade and then I block with my arms and said **Sakura: ha is that the best you can do?** Ed laughs and said_ Ed: nope I have a lot in store for you_. As we train some more siruss comes home and looks at me and ed and said _Siruss: what are you guys doing why are you fighting all of the sudden? _Sakura looks at him and **said Sakura: we are just training I got some of my powers today and we are trying to get some more by training I think its working.** As the sun starts to set me and ed fall on the ground and said _Ed & Sakura: wow that was the most fun we ever had._ And then ed said _Ed: yea we have to train more to get the powers_. And then sakura gets up and said **Sakura: yea I know I know**. As her smile fades a little. Later on as we are getting ready for bed I look and said **Sakura: I only have a hand full of my powers I don't know if I will ever get them all heck I don't know how many there are for me I guess I will never be a good alchemist like ed or sirruss they are state alchemist and they have a watch a everything oh well I guess I will all ways be a alchemist with no powers.**

Ed over hears me and walks in and said _Ed: that is not true sirruss and me are the best but don't put your self down about it I mean its not your fault that your powers are just slow and I know they will get there you just wait and see you will be just the same_. As he rubs my hair and then said _Ed: it's late we should get some sleep night kiddo._ Sakura lays down on her bed holing ed's jacket and said with tears in her eyes **Sakura: I will never get it I mean I am good but not that good I mean oh what is the point I am never going to be good no matter what. **As she starts to cry she holds ed's jacket and puts it around her and said **Sakura: I just hope ed won't be mad me at all**. As morning comes ed walks to my room and opens the door and looks at me on my bed and _said Ed: wow she loves my jacket._ Sakura moans a little as I turn in the bed ed walks in and steps quietly to my bed and takes my pikachu blanket and puts it over me then he walks out and said _Ed: wow she is so cute when she is sound asleep and looks like a angel to me._ As he walks down and gets a glass of juice he thinks back to when he first meet sakura and blushed and said _Ed: wow even back then she was sweet to me and al. _later on in the day sirruss wakes up and looks in my room and said _Siruss said: she is out like a light I will let her sleep today latter on I will wake her up. _As he walks down stairs he looks at ed and said _Sirruss: hey ed what are you doing up so early?_ Ed looks at him and said _Ed: oh I was just up early I wanted to cheek on sakura that is all she is still sound asleep_ right? Siruss nods and said _Siruss: yea she is sound asleep she like your jacket to_. Ed giggles and said _Ed: yea I know she likes it I guess she can keep it for a while._ Then siruss said _Siruss: like a little kid with a stuffed animal or a baby blanket she looks so cute with it_. Ed giggles and laughs and said _Ed: yes I know but she loves to have some thing to cuddle with and I just want to make her happy_. As he hides a small blush siruss looks at him and said _Siruss: you like her don't you ed?_ Ed looks and _said Ed: yea I do I just don't like her I love her_. Siruss said Siruss: what did you say ed? Ed said Ed: yea I like her that is all. He was saying in his head _Ed:*wow that was close call*_


	13. Chapter 13:The first test

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 13: The first test and a gift

Sakrua wakes up and rubs her eyes and said **Sakura: wow that was a good night sleep I fell a lot better now.** As she gets dressed for the day she looks and yells and said **Sakura: ahhhhhh oh no my test my test I missed it I missed it.** Siruss said _Siruss: no you didn't miss it its later on today like around 2:30 it's the part where you have to write about why you want to become a alchemist and then turn that in and then you have 3 left after that._ Sakura looks at him and said **Sakura: I know I will pass I know I will I just have to trust my self more and I know I will do go and try my best.** As ed over hears what I said he opens the door and walks into town and looks at all the shops _Ed: now what to get her for the test hmm…..?_ then a little lady selling charms said _?????: well hello there the young man you look like you need a gift for some one?_ Ed nods and said _Ed: yea I do but how did you know?_ Then a few people come and talk about the luck the charms got and then ed looks at all of them and finds a unicorn one with the moon and stars he picks it up and said _Ed: this will be the one I get for her she will love it_. He looks at the other and finds a sakura one to and gets one and _Misty said: great charms you got there they will make her very happy._ Ed pays her and walks back and I here the door open and said **Sakura: hey ed where did you go off two? **Ed said _Ed: just to town for a little bit._ As he walks up to his room and pulls out a string and beads that I gave him he puts the unicorn in the center and then puts all the sakura flowers around it with some crystal beads around it and he said _Ed: wow this looks great for her. _As the time come I look at the clock and said **Sakura: I don't want to take this test I really don't.** she puts ed's jacket on its big on her and comes over her hands then ed comes down and said in a sing-song voice _Ed: oh….sakura..i made…some…thing….for you….! _I look over and walk up and he said _Ed: close your eyes._ I close my eyes and he puts the necklace over me and he said _Ed: now look at your neck._ I look and said _Sakura: wow ed this is so cute I love it_ I give him a quick kiss and he turns bright red and said _Ed: your…… welcome……. Sakura. _As I look at the time and said **Sakura: I have to go now I will be back later wish me the best of luck.** As she walks out the door to the central main campus and walks In and said **Sakura: where is the test being held?** One of the solders show me the way I and nod and walk in and sit down and I said **Sakura: wow there are a lot of people here to take the test.** She holds ed jacket and said **Sakura: I am going to be ok I will pass I know I will.** As the test starts ed walks to the campus and sits out side on a bench as the test going on the teacher said _Yami: you have two minutes left to get the test done last chance to get it done hurry you._ As I try to get it done in time I try to get the last questions in and I get done as yami said _Yami: 5…4…3….2…1… time is up now turn in your test and you grades will be posted some time out side on the board now you are dismissed._ As sakura walks out and said **Sakura: I think my hand has turning into jell-o its alive. **As she giggles to her self and then glances over to a bench with a small blonde alchemist sound asleep like a cat in the sun she walks over and said **Sakura: well little boy are you lost from you home?** Ed wakes up sleepy and yawns and said _Ed: don't call me a little kid. _As he gets up and said _Ed: how did it go?_ And I said **Sakura: my hand fells like jell-o and its alive.** Ed giggles and yawns and said _Ed: that was a great catnap._ As we walk around town we here the town caller yell _Cloud: the test results are up come to the board and see if you passed good luck to all. _As we walk up I look for my name and then I find it and said **Sakura: I passed I passed I did it wow I passed the first part of the test yea I am so happy yes**. Ed hugs me and said _Ed: I am so happy for you sakura I really am._ As we start to walk home I turn to ed and said **Sakura: thanks for being there for me you gave me luck to pass the test as she kisses him**. as we walk home and then he kisses me back


	14. Chapter 14:: The second test

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 14: the second test and central train ride

As sakura and ed walk home and I walk I and I said **Sakura: I passed the first tress and now I guess it the second part of the test now?** Siruss said _Siruss: yea but its in central that is far away from here we have to go by train to get there so you can get that part out of the way._ The his phone goes off and he walks out of the room and said _Siruss: yes sir she passed the first part of the test now we are going to come to central and she will take the other parts of the test and I think she will pass I know she will._ As sakura walks back into the room and said Sakura and said **Sakura: so are we going to central?** Siruss nods and said _Siruss: yep we I will go get the tickets and so get your bags ready ok._ Sakura nods and walks up and starts to get her things and she looks at her gift and said **Sakura: this brought me luck today I know it I just know it.** As ed and al get there things flora comes and talks to me and said _Flora: you did great there kid I know you will pass the next one with a good score._ Sakura nods and said **Sakura: yea I know I will I know I just have to trust everyone. **Ed sits on the bed and said _Ed: central great mustang he is just the person I don't need to see he will just tell me how much money I owe him and then they say how I am not doing my job I need a break form him I hate him so much and if he tries to hit on sakura he will be one sorry perso…. _As sakura walks to her room and ed said _Ed: wow that was close_. Al looks and said _Al: you like her don't you a lot._ Ed turns bright red and said _Ed: shut up al just shut al._ as al giggles as we get our things ready I grab ed's jacket and put it on and then siruss said_ Siruss: ok time to go now come on we have a train to catch._ As we walk out the door exion comes with us and we get on the train and ed looks out the window and said _Ed: I really don't want to see him I don't I don't._ I turn to ed and scare him out of his skin and said **Sakura: who don't you want to see? **Ed screams and said in a tough yet mean voice _Ed: don't scare me like that I was just thinking about some thing don't ever scare me like that._ Sakura tears up and goes back to her seat and al looks at ed and said _Al: say that was a little harsh of you ed I mean she was just being nice._ Ed looks at me and I look back at him and put my nose up at him and I said under my breath Sakura: ed is so mean all I did was ask him what he was thinking that is all. As the train starts to run along the tracks siruss looks over at me and sees me nodding in and out and then he said _Siruss: sakura is nap time for you kiddo you should rest I bet you are tied. _Sakura nods and lays down and he puts the jacket over me and ed said Ed: is she asleep? Siruss nods and _said Siruss: yep just like when she was a little kid all the train rides put her so sleep. _Ed looks over and said _Ed: now I take back what I said to her._ As the train goes along it hits some rough rail and I fall off and was up and start to cry **Sakura: ouch…that…hurt….**As ed comes over and said _Ed: come here._ he picks me up and lays my head on his lap and starts to rub my back and said _Ed: look I am sorry…_al looks down and puts a finger to his lips and said in a quite tone and looks at me and said_ Al: shhhh she is all ready back asleep I guess she forgives you after all ed_. Ed nods and said _Ed: yea looks like she does_. As the train keeps going to the station ed starts to fall asleep to and al looks over at them and said _Al: looks like we have two love birds huh? _Siruss nod and said _Sirrus: yep looks like we do and they are cute together_. Sakura smiles and said in her sleep **Sakura: ed thanks**. Ed smiles as the train gets closer to the station


	15. Chapter 15: Twisted Ankle

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 15: Ankle piggyback ride mustang

As the train comes to the station I stay asleep as the train comes to a stop and the caller walks in the train and said _Honda: we are now coming to our stop please get your things and when we get to the station get off that is all. _As he walks back up to first class I wake as the train comes to the stop me and ed wake up and I am still half asleep and I wake up and look around and said **Sakura: where….are…we?** siruss looks up and said _Siruss: we are at central we have to get off now._ Ed wakes up and gets up and I do to as we all walk off I miss a step and ed yells and said _Ed: sakura watch out!._ As I miss the last step I fall on my ankle and twist it and then I get up and try to stand on it and I said in pain and with tears **Sakura: ouch my ankle hurts so much**. Siruss comes over and said _Siruss: looks like you twisted it pretty good_. I look and said **Sakura: I can't walk on it hurts so much.** Ed comes over and bends down and said _Ed: here come on get on._ I look at him and climb on his back and he thinks _Ed:*wow she is sure light*_ the siruss looks and _said Siruss: look like it's a piggyback ride. _Sakura nods and said **Sakura: yea I know**. As I giggle and hold on to ed and play with his braid.

Ed then said _Ed: hey don't play with my hair it tickles._ As he giggles and al said to ed while keeping his voice low al said _Al: looks like she is fast asleep again._ Ed looks up at me and said _Ed: yep looks like she did._ Siruss looks at me with my head on ed shoulder and giggles and said _Siruss: the car is up here and then we will go to the main campus and then we will get this little one down for a nap_. I wake up a little and said **Sakura: I am not little and you know it. **Ed giggles and said _Ed: yea she is not little she is just the right size. _As we get in the car I lay on ed lap and fall asleep and then the driver looked back and said _??????: well who do you have on your lap there full metal?_ Ed bites down on his back teeth and said with them closed and said_ Ed: mustang you had to be the one that picks us up!?_ And siruss said _Siruss: yea no one could find time with everything that is going on._ then exion jumps in the front seat and mustang _said Mustang: GET THIS THING FROM MY FACE!_ Ed laughs and said _Ed: I see you meet sakura pet wolf exion she loves to go for a ride in the car. _I wake up a little and moan and turn to where I am laying in eds lap a little more and ed looks at me and said _Ed: quite mustang you will wake her up and you don't want that do you? _Mustang just looks with a angry looks and said _Mustang: why does she have a pet wo….?_ Exion barks and licks mustang and the mustang said _**Mustang: EWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT IS GROSS!!**_ Ed and al and siruss burst out in laugher and I wake up and said **Sakura: what is so funny?** As I see the drool off mustang I laugh to and then fall back asleep and ed looks down and said _Ed: she is still tired._ As we get to the campus the drool is all over the front and everyone starts to burst out laughing and he said _Mustang: oh fun time is over now everyone back to work. _

A lady in all blue walks up to us and said _?????: oh mustang what did you get into some coffee spill on your uniform? _Mustang looks at hawkeye and said Mustang: no this girls wolf licked me hawkeye. Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: wow she is so cool like black hayate my dog. _Hayate comes running up and looks a exion and wags his tail and exion wags her tail and they sniff each other and then they lick each other on the nose and bark and I wake up and said **Sakura: where are we?** Ed looks at me and said _Ed: looks like some sleeping beauty woke up._ I fall back asleep and hawkeye said _Hawkeye: looks like her ankle is twisted huh?_ Ed nods and then mustang comes back in a pick shirt with a cowboy on it and it said "meet me in the west" ed laughs and said _Ed: wow…..that…is….so….funny out of all the shirts you have you had to get that one that you have you had to get that one so cute._ Mustang said _Mustang: yea laugh it up_. hawkeye takes me into her room and lays me down and said Hawkeye: that is eds jacket I guess he gave it to her. As she puts a wrap on my foot


	16. Chapter 16:The Last Test?

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 16: The last test with a twisted ankle

Sakura wakes up and gets hangs her feet over the bed and she steps onto the floor and a sharp pain hits her ankle and she said **Sakura: how did I get this wrap on my ankle? **And then hawkeye comes in and said _Hawkeye: well looks like you are up kiddo how is your ankle? _And I look at her and said **Sakura: its ok I hurts but its ok I can walk on it but its hurts.** As I talk to hawkeye Hughes is talking to mustang and said _Hughes: you have to see this one mustang its her in make-up all over her face just like a movie star and she so cute. _As mustang looks and said _Mustang: that is nice I have to get some work done now I will see you later. _As Hughes walks out I come out and I bump into him and looks down and said _Hughes: hi there what is your name_? I look up and see a tall guy with glasses and short black with one piece in the middle and a light hair on his face and his eyes are a copper color and I said **Sakura: I am sakura who are you?** And he looks and said Hughes said _Hughes: I am maes Hughes I am best friends with mustang and I have a little girl what to see some pictures of her? _And I nod as he pulls them out and I said **Sakura: wow so cute she looks just like you what is her name?** Hughes said _Hughes: her name is elicia she is so cute would you like to meet her some day?_ And I said **Sakura: yea she sounds so cute one day you have to bring her here so I can see her.** Hughes hugs me and then puts me down and said _Hughes: that is so cool thanks._ I nod and then walk to the lunch room and see ed al and siruss and ed looks and said _Ed: hey there you hungry?_ I nod and said **Sakura: yea I am hungry.** As her belly grows I blush and ed gets me a plate and I start to eat and then I look and said** Sakura: I have one more test left and I know I will pass it but I don't know about my ankle?**

Ed said _Ed: you can you just have to try your best and I know you will pass it_. Then Hughes walks in and said _Hughes: well hi there ed I have some new pictures oh and by the way sakura you have two test left._ I look at him and swallow hard and said Sakura: two but I only have one? Hughes said _Hughes: well you have to take a truth test and the one where you have to use your skills but I know you can pass them_. As he walks out I hit my head on the table and said **Sakura: ouch that hurt I have two but I thought I only had one oh what to do?** As I hit my head again and ed giggles a little and said _Ed: you are going to have a headache._ I look up at him and said **Sakura: yea I know I know get I have two to worry about. **Ed rubs my back and said _Ed: its ok kiddo I know you can pass both of them I know you can._ Sakura smiles and said **Sakura: I know you can I know but its just I thought I had one left but I just the truth one on and I will be fine I know it**. Ed nods and later on I go out side and find a swing and sit on it and start to swing and flora said _Flora: you will be fine you passed the last one right? _I nod as she pushes me and I think back to when mom and me would swing sakura closes her eyes and has a flash back Sakura flash back was when she was little and lived with her mom and she said **Sakura:* mommy come on lets go swing lets go swing I want to go play out side its so pretty come on mommy*** as we both go out side and we start to swing and sakura said **Sakura:*this is fun mommy this is so much fun***as a tear run down her cheek and she said **Sakura: I know mom will all ways be in my heart I know she will.** As flora looks and said quietly _Flora: that is right sakura I will always be right here for you my little angel I will all ways love you. _As ed comes out and looks at me and said_ Ed: sakura where you crying? _And I look up at him and said **Sakura: no I got something in my eye and I was just getting it…. **Ed looks at me and said _Ed: tell me the truth now sakura. _Sakura breaks down and said **Sakura: I miss my mommy I miss her**. Ed takes me in his lap and I rest my head on his shoulder and pats my back and he said _Ed: its ok its ok baby its ok._ As I just break down hawkeye comes out and looks at me and ed and she sits down and said _Hawkeye: wow she really is a little kid_. Ed nods and said _Ed: you are right hawkeye she misses her mom a lot._ Ed said _Ed: maybe can you act like her mom for a while I know its not like her real mom but….. _hawkeye giggles and said _Hawkeye: sure ed I would love to do that._ As hawkeye pats my back and I wake up and said **Sakura: hawkeye you are going to be my mom?** Hawkeye nods and I give her a big hug and said **Sakura: thanks mom**. As I fall asleep in her arms and ed looks and said _Ed: just like a little kid_. Hawkeye nods and said _Hawkeye: I know I know._


	17. Chapter 17:background info

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 17: Background info

In a small town in the south of central there was a family who lived in a small house and in that house lived a little girl and her mom the girl name was sakura and the mom was named flora and her mom was a state alchemist back in the day she still has the watch and every thing and she looked up to her mom as a hero and she loved her so much.

But one day the war came to where they lived and her mom was called back so she gave sakura a special wand that was hers a long time again and she said that I will all ways be with you no matter what my angel I know I have to go and fight but I will be here always with you.

So as the years go on sakura grows up and her mom never comes back and every day she looked for her hoping she would come back to see her but she got the news that her mom was hurt really bad and passed away but as sakura grew up she look in hope to one day see her mom again and she knows in her heart that if the tries to fight along with the alchemist she will know where he mom really is.

She does have a rival that one day she bumps into her one and she is the one that she will also become a state alchemist as well and she will beat sakura and anything that she tries but sakura knows if she has a pure heart and all ways tries her best she will as good as the alchemist she heard of like ed and al and if the joins up with ed and al one day she knows in her heart that she will fight for her mom and become a great state alchemist.


	18. Chapter 18:Felling hot hot hot

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 18: Felling hot hot hot…wait to hot!

As sakura walks back to her room she walks pass mustangs office and finds his white gloves that he all ways has on and she said **Sakura: wow they are so cool I wonder what they do I mean they are just gloves right what harm can they do?**

As she puts them on and then walks back and mustang comes back to his office and looks at his desk and said _Mustang: who took my white gloves they where right here when I left who ever took them will be in big trouble with me they are mine and no one should have them on but me they are mine. _As sakura looks at them she snaps her fingers and flames come out and she jump back and said **Sakura: wow that was so cool….i mean hot. **

Mustang walks down the hall and looks in my room and he saw that I have his gloves and he said _Mustang: sakura you take them off now they are my gloves and what gives you the right to go into my office and take what does not belong to you young lady now give them back now. _Sakura turns them over and said **Sakura: well sorry I didn't know that they where your gloves mustang they are sure fun to use and very powerful at that. **Mustang gets mad and me and hawkeye comes down and said _Hawkeye: what is wrong sir? _And mustang looks at her and said _Mustang: she took my gloves from my office and used them when I didn't give her any word to use them._

I look at mustang and said **Sakura: look I told you that I picked them up by mistake and I didn't know they where your gloves give me a break here mustang I said sorry ok**. Mustang starts to get mad and said _Mustang: if you keep this up I will just have to give you the last test my self for the watch since you want to get it so badly I mean that is why you came here?_ Sakura looks and him and said **Sakura: oh you are so on there mustang and I will win and gets my watch today if I have to and then I will be a alchemist just like ed. **Mustang said _Mustang: ok then the training ground at 3:00 today you pass you get the watch you but if you don't pass you don't get the watch got that?_

Sakura nods and said **Sakura: crystal clear sir I will see you at 3:00 no later and I will win you just wait and see I will get my watch.**

As ed walks down and he over heard what we where talking about and he said _Ed: sakura what are you doing you have a dance with fire mustang gloves will fry you to a crisp if you are not careful how could you get you self into this mess._ Sakura turns around and said **Sakura: I know what I have to go but I have to get that watch today ed I just have to because I need to prove that I have what it takes to be a alchemist I know I can do it I just know I can.** As three o clock comes around I go out and I am dressed in shorts and a top with my hair pulled back ed al and sriuss walk out and said _Sriuss: oh no she is not going after mustang is she?_

Ed nods and said _Ed: yep she is I tried to talk her out if it but she didn't want to back down._ Hawkeye looks and said _Hawkeye: ok let the battle begin the last one standing is the winner all right go._ Mustang comes after me and I start to run and I clap my hands together and make a steel sword and hold it in my hand and ed looks and said _Ed: wow a sword that will help a little but not a lot I mean. _

I run at him and jump and land and cut his jacket a little and he said _Mustang: that was my best jacket._

I run and hide behind a block and said **Sakura: ha ha can't get me now. **

As I run pass the block he sends fire my way and hits the handle of the sword I drop it and said **Sakura: ouch hot that burns**. He sends more fire balls my way I jump over them and then I run and trip over a bump in the ground and cut my knee and my ankle gets twisted again and I get up and said **Sakura: eat bubbles mustang.**

I clap and a ton of bubble go flying at him and he said _Mustang: can't see to many bubbles where is she?_ I come up behind him and I said **Sakura: hi there mustang.**

As I kick him to the ground and then turn around and pick up my sword and cut his pants and his boxers show they have hayate on then i laugh and then he turns around and said _Mustang: you will pay for that._

He comes at me and I block him and he trips me and I said **Sakura: that was a cheep trick mustang.** He said _Mustang: you and my boxer where not a trick _I clap my hands and make a spear and I said **Sakura: now come at me**. Mustang gets really mad and snaps his fingers hard and I said **Sakura: no that does not look good. **

It hits the side of the training ground where I am and a ton of rock fall I get stuck under them and I he comes over and said _Muatang: well looks like you are stuck_.

I reach up and pull his glove off and put it on and break the rock and some hit him and cut him and I said **Sakura: stuck I don't think so mustang**. At the sun starts to set hawkeye yells out _Hawkeye: the test is over stop._

The dust blows away and me and mustang are standing on each side cut up and worn out then mustang gets on one knee and said _Mustang: you passed the test good fight sakura_. Sakura looks at him and sits down and said **Sakura: same to you mustang same to you.** As ed come and helps me up hawkeye helps mustang and I said **Sakura: see I told you I would win**. Ed said _Ed: you did sakura you did we are proud of you. _

Sakura nods and thinks***I did it for you mom I hope I made you proud of me*** as flora looks down and said _Flora: you bet I am sakura my angel._


	19. Chapter 19: Just Watch Me

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 19: Just watch me

As mustang and sakura get cleaned up mustang turns to hawkeye and said _Mustang: you know for a young girl she didn't half that bad she does have a long way to go to top me I mean come on her powers are not all there she moves fast and she is strong but she still has a long way to go_. Hawkeye look at him and said _Hawkeye: yes I do see that in her she does have a long way to go but she has the power to fight her way she also is strong willed and has a good out look on every thing. _As she puts some cleaning spray on one on mustangs cuts that makes it sting. And mustang yells _**Mustang: OUCH THAT REALLY STINGS! **_

I here him all the way from the other room and I giggle to my self while ed and al are helping with my cuts as ed cleans them and al puts some non stinging spray on them ed turns to me and said _Ed: you did good out there but you need to train some more to get more of your powers up there I mean the bubbles and sword where good but you have to get a little bit better._

Sakura looks at him and sighs and said **Sakura: yea I know I know I have to train I have to train but it was up against mustang I didn't have time to train much I wish I did but next battle I will make sure I win and get more powers.**

Mustang gets done and comes into the room where I am and said _Mustang: sakura I have some thing for you earned this that battle was the best battle I had in a long time so here I want you to have this_. As he hands it to me I look at it and I said **Sakura: but… I have one more test…?**

mustang said _Mustang: that was the last test you passed with flying colors…bubbles good job._ Sakura is speech less for a while and then she said **Sakura: YES I GOT WATCH**!. As she does a pokemon pose and ed smiles and said _Ed: great job sakura I knew you could do it I am so proud of you and you did it all by your self to._ Sakura nods and said **Sakura: yea I did I am happy my powers came when I wanted them and I passed this is so great I am so happy.** Hughes comes in and said _Hughes: I heard the good news you got your watch that is great news I am so happy for you hey can I ask a favor of you. Sakura nods and said Sakura: sure what is the favor that you want me to do? _

And hughes said _Hughes: well my wife and I are going to a play this weekend and we don't have a babysitter to look after eliclia do you mind watching her this weekend we will pay you_. I giggle and said **Sakura: sure we I will be your babysitter this weekend I know all about watching kids. **

Ed look at me and said _Ed: you do how_?. And sakura said **Sakura: I watched the younger kids some time back at home so I know how to look after kids. **Hughes nods and said _Hughes: ok so be at our house around 5:00 or 6:00 and I will have a list of things for you do when you come over._

As night time starts to fall I go to my room and look up at the stars and I said **Sakura: I did it all by my self I am so happy that I have the power to do things on my own now. **

Flora looks down and comes to my and said _Flora: you did great I know your powers will come to you when you just have to make sure you keep at it._ I nod and walk out side to the swing and I sit on it and start to sing make a wish as the stars come into the sky. Ed is laying on his bed and al is on his bed reading a book and he looks out at me and smiles ed looks out and smiles and then my wings come out for a while and ed shakes his head and said _Ed: did she have wings?_ Al looks up and said _Al: huh what did you say? _Ed said _Ed: nothing I am just tired that is all it has been a long day._ Al nods and comes out and walks up to me and said _Al: sakura you have wings!_? And I look at al and said **Sakura: yes I have wings but don't tell ed yet please they came out by them self they only come out when I am really happy so please don't tell ed. **

Al rubs the top of my head and said _Al: tell ed about what?_ I smile and hug him I get off the swing as me and al walk back in and then we say good night as we get ready for bed al goes back into his room and looks at ed and said _Ed: you look tired brother. _

ed hides a yawn and said _Ed: a….little….bit _al laughs a bit and then I come into there room and I said **Sakura: hey al have you seen exion any where? **

Al shakes his head and said _Al: no sorry is she missing? _And I nod and then hawkeye comes in and said _Hawkeye: has any one see black hayate? _

We all shake our heads and then exion and black hayate come in and we all do a anime fall and I said **Sakura: looks like they are in love. **And Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: yea looks like they are in love. _As we all get ready for bed al goes and brushes his teeth and he comes out and said

_Al: your turn….ed_. He looks at ed and he is sound asleep he calls me in and said _Al: sakura look_. I look at ed and said **Sakura: he looks like a little kid. **Al giggles and said _Al: yea he does the way he went to bed._ I go over and give him a good night kiss and I put my hand on his forehead and said **Sakura: why is he a little warm? **As I say good night to al I walk back into my room and said **Sakura: I just hope he does not have the flu like I had I just hope.** As I turn out the light and go to sleep


	20. Chapter 20:Double Trouble

**Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist**

**Chapter 20: Flu times 2**

**Morning comes and I wake up and get dressed I have a pink shirt on with sakura flowers and some light blue shorts and I put on the jacket that ed let me have and I walk out of my room and I said Sakura: oh tonight I have to go be the babysitter at the Hughes tonight this is going to be so fun I can't wait. **

As she walks down the hall she finds Hawkeye and she said **Sakura: morning Hawkeye how are you? **She looks up and me and said _Hawkeye: good and bad mustang has the flu and I have to take care of him yea for me. _I giggle and said **Sakura: sorry that he is so sick and you have to take care of him. **

Me and Hawkeye laugh as ed walks in and sits down on the sofa and said _Ed: I am…..so…..tired… _I look at him and said **Sakura: oh no this is not what I think it is? **Hawkeye walks up and fells his forehead and said _Hawkeye: yep he has the flu as well_.

Sakura looks at ed and said **Sakura: how in the world did you get the flu? **And ed said _Ed: it was mustang. _Then mustang comes in and said _Mustang: it was ed that gave me it. _

And they start to fight and me and Hawkeye yell _Both: stop it now you are both acting like little kids!!!! _Ed and mustang look at me and Hawkeye and ed said _Ed: you know not to call me little sakura you are the one to talk about little_.

Sakura goes over and slaps him across the face and she said in a mad tone _**Sakura: ED YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET.**_ As she storms out of the room and walks into her room siruss come down the hall and walks into Hawkeye office and said _Siruss: what is wrong with sakura she got in a fight with a….he looks at ed and said Siruss: oh what happened here? _Hawkeye tells the whole thing about what happened. And siruss nods while sakura is in her room she takes eds jacket and tosses it on the bed and said Sakura: ed I hate you. As she looks at the jacket and then I think back how he gave it to me and I said

**Sakura: I don't care about him at all**. As al makes his way to see Hawkeye he looks and me and he walks pass my room and walks into see Hawkeye and he looks at ed and said _Al: what happened to your face ed!? _And ed turns and said _Ed: sakura happened to it I kind of made her mad._ And Hawkeye chimes in and said _Hawkeye: mad is a understatement lets try to the deep end and back again._

Sakura looks at the necklace that he made for her and she takes it off and put it in her night stand and then she walks to Hawkeye and said **Sakura: I am going for a walk I will be back.** Ed looks and me and sees the jacket and necklace off and he said _Ed: where are the gifts I gave you? _And she said **Sakura: well they are in my room I didn't want them any more I guess they are to little for me**. As she walks up to him and slaps him one more time and Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: now sakura he is sick_. I turn around and said **Sakura: I don't care if he jumps in a ice cold lake for all I care.** As she walks out the door to the town.


	21. Chapter 21:Hospital's Bite

**Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist **

**Chapter 21: A little TLC**

**As sakrua storms out and cools her self off she thinks back and then shakes her head and said Sakura: why should I be nice to him he made me so mad that was so uncalled for calling me short**. As she sits by the fountain and looks back on how they meet she close her eyes and shakes her head and said **Sakura: I guess I made a big mistake. **Flora comes down and said _Flora: my my look what happed to you and ed that was not right there kiddo you should had been nicer to him._

Sakura turns around and said **Sakura: what he said to me no way he need that slap for sure the name he called me he has no care for me at all I mean al does but ed does not have a bit zip zero nida I mean for a boy… little boy at that to call me short that is just crossing the line there I mean come on flora you would be mad….opps**. Flora looks and me and said _Flora: well now I know why he called you little you don't care about any one but your self I can see why he got so mad. _I start to cry and I said **Sakura: it's….my….fault….I am the worst. **Then al comes running up and said _Al: sakura you have to come to the hospital now ed is in there! _And I look and said **Sakura: what why!? **And al said _Al: his fever is really high and he is really sick come on now_. As he grabs my hand really hard.

Sakura looks at the car and gets in and Hawkeye is in car and she said _Hawkeye: sakura your lucky that ed is in the hospital and not really sick and…..sakura? _Sakura breaks down In tears and she said **Sakura: I am so sorry I am so stupid I just hope he will be ok. **Hawkeye looks at me and nods to al puts me on his lap and rubs my back and said _Al: its ok calm down calm down_. I just burst out in tears and I keep crying as we get to the hospital and I run into the hospital and Hawkeye grabs me and I fall and cut my knee and I said **Sakura: what was that for!? **Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: you don't know where ed is do you? _Sakura tries to break from her hand and then she takes me to where ed is and I look and said **Sakura: I think I have to feed my wolf. **Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: no you are coming in if you like it or not_. Ed looks up and said _Ed: well looks who is here its sakura_. And mustang looks up as well and I said **Sakura: now I have to get out of here now**. Al blocked the door and I said **Sakura: why I am I here now**? And Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: you have to make up to ed. _I turn my head and said **Sakrua: no way like I will. **Then ed holds up my pikachu toy and blanket and I said **Sakura: drop that now**! And ed drops it and the pikachu toy breaks but the blanket falls on the bed and I look at it and Hawkeye looks at it and said _Hawkeye: opps wrong one…..you got the wrong one. _

Later on that night mustang is fast asleep al has gone home but Hawkeye is still there with me and ed is reading a book and Hawkeye looks over at me and I am on the sofa and I try to put my pikachu back together ed looks over at me and he can see that I am over tired.

Later on in the night like around 12:00 to 12:30 Hawkeye me and ed are still up and I rub my eyes and ed said _Ed: well some one is tired._ I look at him and said **Sakura: I am…not….tired…at….all**. Hawkeye giggles and said _Hawkeye: lay down kiddo you need some sleep._ I said **Sakura: I don't need sleep I don't I am going to stay up**. Then Hawkeye starts to sing I cover my ears and said **Sakura: that is my song stop singing it its not yours its my mom's song. **And Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: but I am your mom for now right? _I look at her and I put the pillow over my head and I said from under it **Sakura: you my be my mom for now but not with that song you are not**. Then Hawkeye keeps singing it and ed said _Ed: your going to make her mad_. And Hawkeye nods I said **Sakura: stop that song**. as I turn my back to her then she puts a blanket on the sofa and said _Hawkeye: I love this song don't you ed? _Ed nods and I lay down and I said **Sakura: not listing to the song. **Then as 1:00 rolls around Hawkeye gets some water and said _Hawkeye: oh what is this song? _As she looks at the paper and said _Hawkeye: 1000 Words wow what a great song._ I turn and said **Sakura: no not that song it's a lullaby**. Ed and Hawkeye look at each other and she gets the song paper and she starts to sing

_I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me, not that easily. I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily. "Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain I when turned back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart! 'Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings Oh, a thousand words, 1000 embraces Will cradle you, making all of Your weary days seem far away They'll hold you foreverrrrrrrrr! Oh, a thousand words (a thousand words) Have never been spoken (oh yeah) They'll fly to you They'll carry you home (carry you home) And back into my arms Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!) And a thousand words (oh!) Call out through the ages (call through the ages!) They'll cradle you (oh yeah!) Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days!) They'll hold you foreverrrrrrrrr! Ohhhhhhhh, a thousand words._

Sakura starts to yawn and rub her eyes and then Hawkeye gets done with that song and she said **Hawkeye: one more song.** As she looks for the song she finds it and said Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: here it is._

_I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me, not that easily. I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily. "Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain when I turned back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart! Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time and distance holding you Suspended on silver wings And a thousand words, 1000 confessions Will cradle you, making all of the pain You feel seem far away They'll hold you foreverrrrrrrrr! The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say: "Wait for me, I'll write you letters." I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor But still I swore To hide the doubt when I turned back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait? But now I'm strong enough to know, it's not too late. 'Cause a thousand words Called out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings Oh, a thousand words, 1000 embraces Will cradle you, making all of Your weary days seem far away They'll hold you foreverrrrrrrrr! Oh, a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home And back into my arms Suspended on silver wings, ohhhhhh! And a thousand words Called out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days They'll hold you foreverrrrrrrrr! _

Ed looks over and me and taps Hawkeye's shoulder and said _Ed: looks like she is sound asleep. _he holds up the pikachu doll and he said _Ed: that was a plant holder that broke I was just trying to get her so gets some sleep._ Hawkeye nods and covers me up and hands me the toy and she said _Hawkeye: sakura sweet dreams_. As Hawkeye kisses me and leaves for the night and ed looks over and said _Ed: you know sakura for a smart girl you are sweet. _as he gets out of bed and puts my necklace back on and puts his jacket over me and I sleep talk a little and I said **Sakura: I am…..sorry…ed**. He kisses me and goes to sleep


	22. Chapter 22: Kiss the Girl

**Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist**

**Chapter 22: Kiss and make up**

As Morning comes around ed and mustang start to wake up and mustang looks over and me and said in a mad tone_Mustang: what is she doing here she is called me a little kid I am so mad at her she should really go back to the office and stay there. _Then ed looks at me and said _Ed: she is not really that bad mustang I mean she can be that way but she was just mad at us. _Sakura moans a little and ed looks over and said _Ed: looks like she is having a bad dream I wonder why?_ In sakura's dream she saw ed and al and everyone and a lot of bad things that happened she wakes up with a start and she said in a still half asleep voice **Sakura: that…was…a…bad…dream….?** As she gets up she looks at ed and looks down and ed said _Ed: sakura would you like to join me on the bed and maybe that will help your nightmare_? Sakura yawns and gets on the bed with ed and lays on his chest and I fall sleep.

A little later on Hawkeye al and the doc come in and the doc said _Hoenn: well it looks like you guys are much better you can leave today if you want but just don't push your self to hard. _as he walks out and Hawkeye looks and said _Hawkeye: well what do you have here? _As al look on and holds back a laugh and ed said _Ed: she had a bad dream so she came up here. _Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: well you have to go get ready I will take her for now._ As she pick me up and lays me down on the chair as ed and mustang go and get ready then ed picks me up and puts me on his back as they walk out I wake up and said **Sakura: where am I? **I then I look down and see golden blonde hair and I said **Sakura: ed you are not mad at me any more? **And ed looks up at me and said _Ed: no I am not_. Then mustang chimes in and said _Mustang: yea he is still mad a you he is not showing it right now. _And Hawkeye turns to him and slaps him across the face and mustang rubs his face as Hawkeye looks at me and she sees a frown and not a smile and she said _Hawkeye: so sakura are you felling any better with your cut knee?_ Sakura doesn't say anything and Hawkeye looks and said _Hawkeye: mustang say some thing to cheer her up_. And mustang looks and me and said _Mustang: well I bet she couldn't help cutting her knee because she is just clumsy like that she is just to fast and clumsy._ Then Hawkeye looks at me and said _Hawkeye: I know what it is._ And then I shout right into ed's ear _**Sakura: NONE OF YOU GUYS YOU KNOW IAM FELLING SO JUST STOP TRYING TO FIND OUT OK.**_ As we get back I get down from ed and walk to my room and lock the door and ed said _Ed: wow my ears a still ringing she is loud. _Later on its dinner time and Hawkeye comes and said _Hawkeye: sakura dinner time. _And I said **Sakura: I am not hungry please save it for later. **

After dinner Hawkeye goes home and al is reading his book on his bed ed gets up and al looks and _said Al: where are you going this time of night?_ And ed said Ed_: I need to brush my teeth I will be right back ok al. _he walks to my room and turns the door knob and he finds me looking out side at the stars and he turns and said _Ed: sakura can we talk?_ And I turn around and fall off my bench and I said **Sakura: your going to yell at me right**? And ed shakes his head and said _Ed: no what has got you all worked up? _And I tell him about my dream and he said Ed: I see well now that is some thing that will make you upset. As me and ed talk ed turns to me and said _Ed: come here sit on my lap. _

And I sit on his lap he plays with my hair and I smile and then he come face to face with me and I am thinking **Sakura: is he going to kiss me? **Ed leans down and our lips lock and he give me a big kiss and I get loss in the kiss and close my eyes and then we break apart and ed said _Ed: there is that better sakura?_ I blink and said **Sakura: yes much better. **As a smile comes across my face and Hawkeye comes back for some thing she left and on the way in she saw me and ed kiss and she said while walking to her office _Hawkeye: thanks ed that was the right thing._ A little later on I start to get tired and ed went to get some water and I get under the covers and I leave my window open and the cool wind calms me and in the hall ed bumps into Hawkeye and she said _Hawkeye: nice kiss you and sakura had._ Ed turns super red and said _Ed: well it worked._ As I start to fall asleep ed and Hawkeye look in on me and ed walks up and kisses me and Hawkeye smiles as she comes in and said _Hawkeye: I will take it from here. _Ed nods and goes back to his room and al said _Al: it takes that long to brush your teeth? _And ed said _Ed: yea I had the wrong brush I had to get mine_. As Hawkeye looks at me and I wake up and said **Sakura: Hawkeye I am sorry I was just scared of the dream I had I am sorry for the way I acted**. And Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: it's ok to fell that way I know how it is I had bad dreams before to so I know how it is._ As I fall back asleep she turns off my light and flora comes down and said _Flora: that dream is not going to come true I will make sure of it._


	23. Chapter 23: I have a Jar of Dirt

**Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist**

**Chapter 23: laundry day **

As morning comes around sakura wakes up and said** Sakura: I need a shower I stink like a I took a bath in a trash bin.** as she walks into the bathroom and takes a clean outfit and she gets in the shower and she washes up with some sweet body wash that smells like honey and flowers and gets out with a towel over her hair and she starts to sing one of her songs that she has learned from when she was little she has eds jacket on and the necklace and also her watch is in her pants pocket and she starts to sing out loud and sings **Sakura: **

**Come to negotiate,eh, ya swabby git?Well look what I got!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!And guess what's inside it!?**

**I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!And guess what's inside it!?I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!And guess what's inside it!?I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!And guess what's inside it!? **As sakura sings it mustang comes out and said _Mustang: stop singing that song is I am trying to take a nap here and you are making so much noise_. I look at him and said **Sakura:I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!And guess what's inside it!?"The captain seems to be a little strange, eh?""...."Wha- oh!?**

**I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!And guess what's inside it!?"Is jar of dirt- going to help?""If ya don't want it, give it back!""...NO!"I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt**!**And guess what's inside it!?I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!And - WHOA-!*falls down steps*"Ooh... Ow!"**

**"Enough!"**

"**Oh, bugger!" **she starts to laugh and said **Sakura: I love this song its so funny and its so fun to sing. **And then al comes down the hall and he signs it to and he turns to me and said _Al: wow I have do some wash for ed and me so bring some of your clothes ed is still asleep. _and I said **Sakura: ok I will bring some. **I walk to my room and get my clothes and bring them to the wash room and Hawkeye comes in and said _Hawkeye: I here this song its so funny every one is singing it._ she turns to her and said **Sakura: its called the jar of dirt song its the best for today because every one is doing there wash today. **Hawkeye burst out laughing and said _Hawkeye: that is true today is the day we do wash and the songs fits it so well_. As me al and her laugh ed wakes up and said _Ed: good morning my little sakura blossom_ as he comes and plays with my hair. I giggle and said **Sakura: you like the song every one is singing. **Ed said _Ed: yea I do its so funny. _as he starts to sing it and the whole headquarters start to sing it and then mustang come out and said in a very upset that he has been woken up from his nap and then he said _**Mustang: STOP SINGING HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!!!! **_Every one looks at him and said _Everyone: I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!I got a jar of dirt!And guess what's inside it!?_ And then we all burst out laughing and I turn to mustang and said **Sakura: come on mustang have some fun we are all having fun. **And mustang said _Mustang: no I am tired and I am trying to get a nap in so please just be quite_. And I shake my head and said **Sakura: no can do mustang right now every one is under my song and they will stay that way till I say we have to stop. **

Mustang just walks back and shuts his door and I said **Sakura: that was so fun I think I made mustang a little mad at me.** Later on in the day as the wash all gets done I still sing and all the other sing with me and ed said _Ed: your going to lose your voice if you keep singing that song looks half of the people have stopped singing. _and I said **Sakura: I….know….? **I look at ed and al comes in and said _Al: she lost her voice huh? _And I nod and mustang comes out and said _Mustang: she lost her voice from singing?_ And ed and al nod and then Hawkeye brings me some hot tea and said _Hawkeye: drink this ok kiddo. _I nod and start to drink it and my voice come back at little and ed said _Ed: oh no this is not good._ And I nod and Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: you just have to rest it for now till it comes back and I will call the doc to make sure its not something really bad. _Mustang looks at me and said _Mustang: so you won't be able to talk for a while that is good for me then_. I look at him coldly and al said _Al: we told you this would happen_. And I look down and try to get my voice back and I get out and said **Sakura: yea….this….bites…..a….lot. **And ed puts his finger over my lips and said _Ed: rest your voice for now ok_.

I nod as the day goes on I rest my voice and by the time I get ready for bed I have little of my voice back and I can talk and I said **Sakura: ed I have my voice back**. And Hawkeye _said Hawkeye: you do but still rest it for a while the doc is coming to see you later tomorrow so keep resting it. _As she goes home for the night ed al get ready for bed but I can't sleep and I go into ed and al's room and I said in a low voice **Sakura: ed….can…I sleep…..you…I can't sleep? **And he looks at me and said _Ed: after al is asleep ok_. As al goes to sleep and I come in and he said _Ed: come on now._ I get on the bed and turn bright red as the jacket that ed gave me he starts to fall asleep and I cuddle into his shirt and I get a good smell of his sent that he has on the shirt and start to fall asleep he wakes up and smiles and small smile and covers me up as we both fall asleep


	24. Chapter 24:Blackmail and a date

FullMetal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 24: Ed and Sakura kiss-ing

As the night goes on al wakes up to get a drink of water and turns on his lamp on his night stand and he looks over at ed and holds back a laugh and said _Al: well looks like sakura has a thing for ed I can't wait to tell every one about this_. A little later on ed wakes up and gets some water as well he looks down at me he smiles then he takes my hand off his shirt and puts it down on the bed and I roll on the bed a little and ed said _Ed: good she didn't wake up. _

But as dark as the room is ed hits his foot on the bathroom door and coves his mouth so he does not yell he walks in and yells into a towel and he said _Ed: ouch that smarts. _As he comes back to be he thinks _Ed:*I should take her back to her room before any one does see us together_*as he picks me up and puts me in bed I grab onto his neck and I don't let go. And he said _Ed: I have to get back how to get her off? _He sits down on my bed and rubs my back and I let go and he leaves the room.

Morning comes and I wake up and hawkeye come in and said _Hawkeye: well good morning there sakura_. I nod as the doc come in as well and looks at me and said _Hoenn: well now you are getting in all kinds of things huh?_ I look at him and he laughs and he puts some drops in my mouth and I make a face and he said _Hoenn: I know they taste bad but try to talk. _I start to talk and said **Sakura: my voice is back wow that really worked thanks doc**.

And he said _Hoenn: look like you are all better see you later_. I giggle and hawkeye said _Hawkeye: you smell like ed don't you? _And I look at her and said **Sakura: what…do you mean!? **as I look at my gown and I think back about last night and I think to my self and said _**Sakura:*oh no does that me she saw me sleeping with ed…I mean…..oh man…..! **_She truns to me and sits down and said _Hawkeye: its his jacket right that is what I smell right? _And I said **Sakura: yep that is what you smell. **As lunch time comes around I get my lunch and I here al come into the lunch room and he comes and sits down by me and said _Al: so did you two have fun last night? _

And I drop my fork on the table and I said **Sakura: not so loud al. **and then I said **Sakura: I had the same dream so he let me sleep with him tell anyone and I will show them the picture of when your little and have the pink tutu on. **and he looks at me and said Al: ok done deal. I smile and said _**Sakura:*blackmailing all ways work and fun to.* **_she gets done and puts her tray up and then walks back and said **Sakura: that was a good lunch I fell much better now. **

As she walks into hawkeyes office and she sits her chair and I start to look at her papers and I said **Sakura: so this is what mustang does all day nothing.** Mustang comes and looks and me and said _Mustang: hawkeye I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies this weekend with me I mean you don't have to its up you. _As he walks out and I hawkeye comes in and said _Hawkeye: some thing is wrong with my chair who is it? _And I turn around and said **Sakura: mustang was to take you to the movies.** Hawkeye looks and me and said _Hawkeye: your making that up? _And I shake my head and said **Sakura: no he just came in here for a little bit to ask. **

Her face gets hot and she said _Hawkeye: the answer is yes_. I get off the chair and walk to mustang and he said _Mustang: what do you want iam working. _I pop in and said **Sakura: the answer is yes mustang for hawkeye. **He looks at me and said in a strong voice _Mustang: ok thanks you can go now_. As I giggle on the way to my room and ed said _Ed: what is so funny? _And I said **Sakrua: I will tell you later.**


	25. Chapter 25: Storms and Coco

**FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist **

**Chapter : 25 Thunder And Lighting**

As the day goes on Hawkeye comes in and said _Hawkeye: we are lucky we are not going today it looks a big band of strong storms are coming this way_**. And sakura looks up and said Sakura: t-h-e-r-e are storms coming this way?** And mustang looks over and said in a baby voice _**Mustang: aww is the wittle baby wcared of the big wad storms. **_And Hawkeye hits him he ribs and I said **Sakura: yea I hate thunder storms a lot mustang**. As the storms blow in I look and said **Sakura: its so dark out there. **as flash of lighting and thunder boom.

I run and dive under Hawkeye desk and ed come in and said _Ed: wow what a storm where is sakura? _And Hawkeye points to her desk and I said **Sakura: I am not coming out of here till the storm passes. **And ed looks at me and said _Ed: not ever for hot coco? _I look and said **Sakura: maybe that I can go for**. As I come out from under the desk and I walk with ed to the lunch room as we get our coco and then go to the sun room and sit on the sofa as we watch the storm I lean back into ed and he said _Ed: not so scared now are you? _I nod and said **Sakura: nope not now**. As the storm goes on a bolt of lighting his the roof and the lights go out and I said **Sakura: ok now I am scared of the storms**. As al runs in with a flashlight and said _Al: you guys ok? _And we both nod as he gives us a light and we walk around with flashlights and then mustang hides and pops out and said _**Mustang: BOO!!! I got you. **_

I fall back and start to cry and ed runs up and said madly _Ed: mustang you will pay for that. _And Hawkeye comes up and said _Hawkeye: stop you two. _as she looks at me she helps me up and I run and hang on to ed shaking like a leaf and Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: mustang stop scaring her. _As the storm goes on me and ed are back in the sun room with our flashlight he is half asleep and I take the light and make shadow puppets I make a cat and a dog a bunny and then other and Hawkeye look in and said _Hawkeye: having fun are we? _And I nod and make a some more and she said _Hawkeye: how about a bird?_ I make a bird and then mustang walks in and I make a spider and put it on his head and he yells _**Mustang: GET IT OFF OF ME IT WILL BITE ME AND MAKE ME SICK AHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDER GET IT OFF OF ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_.

I burst out laughing and said **Sakura: that-was-the-most-fun-ever**. As we wakes up and said _Ed: what did I miss? _And I said **Sakura: oh nothing at all**. As he goes back to sleep I start to sing make a wish and I close my eyes and have a flashback to when I was little and said _**Sakura:*mommy there is a falling star look there are so many falling stars.* **_And she laughs and said _Flora:* yea I know make a wish and it will come true*_I make my wish and she said _Flora:*well what did you wish for?* _and I said _**Sakura:*for you to all ways be here with me***_as I wipe some tears away thinking of her I look at the sky and see that the storm is over and the moon is out it shines into the window on me and ed and I see the stars and I said **Sakura: thanks mom for all ways being there. **As I take a blanket and cover me and ed and I lay down on his shirt and look at the stars as sleep starts to come over me and I fall asleep on him.

A little later on the power comes back on and al and Hawkeye are looking for me and ed and they said _Al & Hawkeye: sunroom! _As they walk in there Hawkeye put her finger to her lip and said _Hawkeye: look at them_. As al looks he sees that ed is holding me a little he turns off the light and closes the door and said _Al: wow they are so cute huh? _And Hawkeye nods and said _Hawkeye: yea they make a cute couple. _Some time around 3:00 a.m. ed wakes up and said _Ed: that was a bad nightmare._as he tries to go back to sleep but the nightmare comes back and he walks up again and said _Ed: why is this happening to me? _He looks down and sees me still sound asleep he moves some hair that was in my face as he stays up all night. As morning comes around I wake up and said **Sakura: morning ed? **He looks at me and yawns big and said _Ed: good-morning-sleep-well? _And I nod and said **Sakura: you ok ed? **

And he said after a big yawn _Ed: yea-just-a-little-tired_. As I look at him and thinks and said Sakura_**:*some thing is not right here he shouldn't be this tired?***_as I get up ed gets up and said _Ed: I can't let her know she might get upset_. As he walks to his room and lays down on his bed and tries to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Drems a Dream

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

**Chapter 26: Day mares and Nightdrems**

Sakura walks around and does some work for Hawkeye then in eds room he wakes up again and again and finds it hard to go back to sleep so he walks around in a daze and I look at him and said **Sakura: well good morning there…I mean afternoon**. He looks at me and said _Ed: do-you-have-to-be-so-chipper? _And I look at him and said **Sakura: ed you know I love to be bright eyed and bushy tailed in the afternoon**. As she make her hands into a ball as ed walks around he has a day mare and it goes like this _Ed: I found the stone after all this time I found it._ And then in the day mare it said _**Stone: you don't have the power to use the stone yet you have to get stronger to get the stone**_. As ed reaches out his hand and grabs mustang by the back of the shirt and mustang said _**Mustang: FULL METAL GET YOUR HAND OFF MY SHIRT NOW!!!. And **_ed looks and said _Ed: sorry mustang I was in a day mare._

And mustang walks off mad then he walks into Hawkeye's office and said _Ed: hey Hawkeye how are you? _and then he goes into the day mare and the stone said _**Stone: she has the stone she has it you have to get it from her. **_And Hawkeye looks up and him and said _Hawkeye: hi there ed. _And he said _Ed: do you have the stone if you do can you give it to me? _And she looks and said _Hawkeye: sorry ed I don't have the stone_. He looks and said _Ed: but you do have it I know you do._ And Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: no I don't I have a lot of work so please get out. _

As ed walks out and then he finds al out side and the stone talks to him and said _**Stone: he is making fun of you are you going to take that?**_ And he looks at al and said _Ed: al please stop making fun of me? _And al look and said_ Al: ed I am not making fun of you_. And the stone talks and said _**Stone: yes he is he is. **_And ed looks and said _Ed: yes you are. _And al said in a mad voice and gets up _Al: I am going inside bye ed. _As ed sits down he starts to fall asleep and has a dream where its night and he is at school in his boxers and the teacher said _**Teacher: now class can you tell me why ed is in his boxers?**_ And the class all laugh and ed wakes up and said _Ed: huh its still light out?_ Sakura al and Hawkeye go into the office and I said **Sakura: ed is acting so weird I mean he didn't want me to be so chipper. **

And al nods and said _Al: yea and he thought I was making fun of him and I wasn't. _and Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: yea and he thought I had the stone but I didn't have it at all. _And then mustang walks in and said _Mustang: and he grabbed the back of my shirt_.

And I said **Sakura: do you think he is having day mare and night dreams. **all of them look and me and I said **Sakura: well its like this its like a day dream but it…oh how to put it…..its like a dream that is not real. **And all of them nod and then I said **Sakura: the other one brings your greatest fears to life and that is why you can't sleep**. And then Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: so we have to get him so sleep some how and make it stop? _And my face lights up and said **Sakura: I know I know**.

As I look at mustang and mustang said _**Mustang: oh no not me! **_And sakura said **Sakura: we dress him up like the stone and then he gets ed into one of the bed room where we make the bed look like its flying and have him lay down on i**t. As we get ready for the plan mustang comes out and said Mustang: _I hate you for this._

I look at him and burst out laughing and said **Sakura: mustang-you-look-so-cute-I-just-want-to-hug-you. **As ed hears me laughing and gets mad and said _Ed: stop making fun of me I am not in my boxers any more._ As he comes at me and pushes me to the floor and I hit my arm Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: get out of here now ed or I will not miss with my shot. _As I look at ed and said **Sakura: ed……?** He looks at me and runs out and Hawkeye takes off the jacket and said _Hawkeye: wow that is a deep cut when you fell_. I hold my arm and nod as ed runs out to the grounds he has a night dream and this one _**Teacher: class what is today? And the class said Class: show and tell day! **_

And ed gets up to show off his item and his pants fall down and the teacher said _**Teacher: a belt would help that ed**_. As he wakes up and said _Ed: I do have a belt_. as we get done the stone said _**Stone: very good you are being very good for a short shrimp. **_Then ed gets mad and said _**Ed: DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP EVER!! **_As he runs in I look and said **Sakura: watch out every one is ed and he is on a rampage!** Everyone gets out of the way and then he sees mustang and said _Ed: there you are you are going to get what you need. _

As mustang runs I clap my hands together and make a few bubbles because of my hurt arm and ed turns around and said _Ed: bubbles yea bubbles_. As he pops them and al said _Al: one more time I know your arms hurts. _I clap my hands and a sharp pain goes into my arm and I said **Sakura: its hurts to much but I have to do it**. As I make bubbles the stone said _**Stone: get her she is the one that has it that girl there**_. Ed turns around at me and I look at him and start to run I run down the hall and out to the courtyard and hide and the stone said _**Stone: I see her there. **_

And I look and see a dark spot on the jacket and said **Sakura: its bleeding oh no**. as I see ed coming at me and then Hawkeye and al and mustang grab him and they turn to me and said **Hawkeye: sakura run now!. **I start to run and said **Sakura: hey stone up here.** As I make a ice ball and said **Sakura: you want me come and get me.** The others look on and I think and said to my self _**Sakura:*I hope this cool you down ed* **_as I toss the ice ball the ground turns to ice and ed slips on it and his head and I turn and said **Sakura: now take him to the bed and lock the door now! **They pick ed up and I sit down and start to cry because of the cut ed gave me.

A little while later ed wakes up and said _Ed: wow my head hurts a lot wow what a strange dream. _As he comes out of the room Hawkeye cleans my cut and said _Hawkeye: I know it stings but its cleaning it._ As ed walks in I turn my head and mustang looks and ed said _Ed: oh no not the stone again? _Then al comes in and said _Al: well looks who is up now and calm? _Ed looks at all of us and said _Ed: what is going on here? _And Hawkeye looks and said _Hawkeye: you don't know_? Then ed shakes his head and said _Ed: nope I guess it was all a dream. _

As he comes over to me I turn and bite his arm and Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: never saw her do that before_? And al said _Al: sakura….? _Then siruss come in and said _Siruss: wow looks like my little tiger cub just got her fangs. _As Hawkeye puts some more cleaning spray on my cut and ed said _Ed: yea fangs more like claws_.

And I turn to him and red mad with my voice low and said **Sakura: I have them to want to see them.** Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: now calm down there wild cat you are not in the forest. _

As the others laugh she puts some cream on it and then puts warp on it that has flowers on it I jump off and ed said _Ed: sakura talk to me please? _I clap my hands and mustang said _Mustang: I won't do that._ And I make some ice on the floor under ed and walk out. And he falls and said _Ed: what is with her_? And Hawkeye said: _you pushed her and she got cut. _Ed falls and said _Ed: wow she is really mad. _as he looks at the bite mark on his hand

Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: let her cool down then talk to her. _After a while I cool down still mad but cool I sit down on my swing and said **Sakrua: ouch ed really did a number on arm**. then flora comes down and said _Flora: wow you and ed get in fights a lot now. _And I turn

bright red and said **Sakrua: no-we-don't-he-pushed-me-down-that-is-all**. And flora said _Flora: yea that is it so that is why I saw all the bubbles and ice and bubbles_. I look at her and said **Sakura: well I guess so. **As ed looks out at me on the swing he opens the door and Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: where are you going? _And ed said _Ed: to get some fresh air for a while is that a crime? _

Hawkeye laughs and then said _Hawkeye: they are so in love_. As she gets back to work as he comes out he looks and gets behind me and puts his hands over my eyes and said _Ed: guess who? _And I smile and said **Sakura: Santa and if so I want a pony or is the Easter bunny come to bring me some candy? **Then ed said _Ed: is that your final answer or would you like to use a life line? _And I giggle and said **Sakura: life line phone a friend**. As Hawkeye looks out and said _Hawkeye: you two are so cute_. And then I said _Sakura: I would like to phone ed please. _And he is not home and then I said **Sakura: if he is not home then he must be right….here? **

And ed takes his hands off and said _Ed: look sakura I am sorry_. And I smile and said **Sakura: you where just tired**. He pushes me on the swing and said _Ed: so this is your hide away spot huh? _And I nod and said **Sakura: yep It is and all ways will be**. As the sun starts to set Hawkeye called us in for dinner and we start to eat and my cut stings and then I look at my food and said **Sakura: how can I eat my cut is right there every time I bend it**. And I try and every time it stings more and I am the last one to get done and I take my palate and then I slip and get covered in food and mustang walks in and said _Mustang: looks like dinner was on her tonight_. And I start to cry and Hawkeye slaps him double time and said _Hawkeye: shower time for you little miss_. As I go and get cleaned up I wash my hair with soap that smells like roses and get in to my gown with pink and yellow stars and then I dry my hair a little and I yawn and ed said _Ed: sakura come here for a sec? _and I walk in and said **Sakura: yea-what-is-up? **As I rub my eyes and get on the bed and al looks over and said _Al: not tonight you have your own room ok._ I nod and go into my bedroom and ed said _Ed: why did you do that? _And al said _Al: because I just want her to sleep in her own bed. _

As night time sets Hawkeye comes in and said good night as she closes the door I hug eds jacket and I try to fall asleep some where in the middle of the night ed gets up and gets out of bed and comes to my room and he comes onto the bed and rubs my back and then felling starts to put me to sleep and I said **Sakura: ed-is-that-you? **Its to dark to see who it is keeps rubbing my back and soon I fall asleep and ed gets up and leans over and kisses me and said **Ed: sweet dreams sakura**. As he leaves me to sleep she goes over and closes the window because of my wet hair and then goes back to his room and al said _Al: hey ed look I am sorry I am just tired_. And ed yawns and said _Ed: me to but I hope I have good dreams this time._ As they laugh and go to sleep


	27. Chapter 27:Sleepover and Showers

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 27: Babysitting Fun

Morning comes and everyone wakes up I walk into the lunch room and get breakfast I sit down and start to eat and Hughes comes in and said _Hughes: hey sakura ready for baby-sit for us tonight? _And I take a drink of my juice and said **Sakura: yea sorry about last weekend ed was sick**….as she tries to hide a blush that came to her face.

_Hughes said: well the guy who runs the pay was sick to so we had to stay home luckily he is much better now so we are going tonight so come over around the same time you would before ok. _As he takes a muffin from my plate and I play cry and said **Sakura: hey that was mine. **As she takes her plate up and walks down the hall I see exion and hayate and I pet them and then walk to Hawkeye's office and said **Sakura: so what lame paper work did mustang give you today? **As I sit on the chair that rolls and Hawkeye looks and said _Hawkeye: you know the same old kind he gives me_. As she looks at my arm and said _Hawkeye: that cut looks better._ As I roll around and said **Sakura: yea it does I get to go the babysitter for Hughes tonight I hope his kid is nice.**

Hawkeye giggle and said _Hawkeye: she is as cute she looks like her mom._ As I stop the chair and said **Sakrua: I am dizzy and fell sick. **As I sit down and said **Sakura: wow that was fun but a little to much. **Hawkeye giggles and said _Hawkeye: now don't make your self sick for tonight ok. _As sakura nods and sits down on the sofa a little while later I go get changed and said **Sakura: oh its all most time to go over there. **As ed walks up and said Ed: where are you off to? And I said **Sakura: I have to go baby sit tonight you are free to come but I am going to warn you its going to be me and elicia and its going to be girl things. **Ed looks and said _Ed: I think I will take my chances with you two than mustang. _

As we walk up to his house Hughes opens the door and said _Hughes: hi sakura this is elicia and my lovely wife Garcia._ she said _Garcia: hi there is nice to meet you_. As we walk in I take off my shoes and she said _Garcia: she had dinner but she can have a snack before bed and she still needs her bath and then her bed time is 9:30 or if you watch a movie you can let her sleep on the couch. _I nod and elicia looks at me as we get the tour of the house Hughes said _Hughes: we will be back some time around 10:00 or 10:30 what ever it gets done._ As they walk out elicia said in a cute voice _**Elicia: will-wou-wlay-wress-with-we? **_

And I look at her and said **Sakura: you are so cute yes lets go play**. As ed watches TV we go up to her room and I said **Sakura: wow you love ponies huh?** She nods and pulls out a box with all kinds of dress up things and said _**Elicia: this is going to be fun**_. And I nod as I get a feather hat on and some white feather gloves and she gets dressed in a blue dress with blue dress shoes.

And then I said **Sakura: ok make over time**. As we go and get the makeup the play kind I put some on her pink lipstick some blush and some eye shadow. Then she said _**Elicia: I look pretty**_. As she puts some on me and I said **Sakura: me to**. As ed comes up and said _Ed: wow you guys are pretty_. then I get I idea and said **Sakura: get ed! **As we pull him in and then I said **Sakura: ready? **she nods as we put make up and brush out his hair and lip stick and nail polish and then we both said _**Both: wow he is so cute**_. As we giggle and then ed said _Ed: get this off of me. _And I said Sakura: sorry ed you have to play dress up with us. And he thinks _Ed:" great I have been turned into a girl"_ as we play tea party I said **Sakura: great tea and the cookies are so good. **

As we play for a while then we clean up and I said **Sakura: ok time for your bath. **As we walk to the bath room I close the door and said **Sakura: pick a bubble bath**. She gets one that smells like bubble gum as ed washes off the make up I get the water nice and warm not to hot no to cold. As she gets in I play hair dresser and style her hair and wash the soap out of it and then she gets out and I dry her off as we go into her room she gets her night gown its pink with a cute kitty on it and then she puts on her slippers and I said **Sakura: well its not your bed time lets watch a movie? **

And ed said _Ed: yea a movie sounds good . _she goes over and picks out finding nemo and I said **Sakura: wow one of my fave**. As we put it in we sit on the couch like this ed then me and elicia I take a blanket and put it over us as we watch the movie ed yawns and we get the seagulls and I copy them and said **Sakura: mine mine mine mine mineeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mine mine mine mine mine**.

And then elicia copies dory said _**Elicia: look I can talk whale**_. As she tries to speak it and I burst out laughing as ed falls asleep as me and her watch the movie then after its done we watch a my little pony movie in the middle of it she falls asleep and I smile as I watch it I fell my eyes get heavy I try to fight it and I win for a while but then I fall on eds chest.

As Hughes comes home they are worried some thing happened then he walks into where the movie was playing and holds back a laugh as Garcia looks and said in a low voice _Garcia: looks like they all had fun tonight. _As she comes over and pulls the blanket over us and turns off the movie ed wakes up and said _Ed: hi-Hughes-your-back? _And he nods and said _Hughes: yea night ed. _As they turn off the light as the moon light came in he looks down at me and elicia but mostly on his chest with his red jacket he smiles and said _Ed: you look cute like that_. As turn in my sleep I form a small smile as he falls back asleep.

Morning comes and Garcia comes in and said _Garcia: good morning guys are you hungry? _And I wake up and said **Sakura: yea-we-are.** As elicia she gets up and I said **Sakura: good morning**. She turns around and said _**Elicia: ed still asleep? **_And I nod and I look up at him and he has make up still on him glitter in his hair lip stick blush and I laugh as he starts to wake up he said _Ed: I-need-a-shower- to-get-this-out._

As me and elicia get up ed walks up to the bathroom and I said **Sakura: shoot I left my phone in the bathroom I have to go get it**. As I walk up and I here the water I said to my self _**Sakura:*get phone come right back down* **_as I open the door I see ed getting undressed and I close the door and said to my self _**Sakura:*oh my gosh he is not just cute he is hot!***_as I turn fire red

I look in the bathroom I open it and go in as quietly as I can but my hand lands on a piece of glass some how and cuts my finger and I cover my mouth and think and said to my self **Sakura:*ok girl you can do this reach up and grab it and get out pronto* **

but as I go to grab it the same piece of glass cuts my knee I reach up and grab my phone as blood is going down my hand and leg and gracia looks and said _Gracia: oh my sakura how did you get cut!? _

And I said **Sakura: oh there was a piece of glass**. She brings the first aid kit and said _Gracia: this will sting_. As I wince as it cleans it elicia brings some pony band-aids to me as gracia puts some cream on it and she puts them on and looks up and said _Gracia: are you ok you are all red faced?_ And I said **Sakura: yea I am fine just the cuts hurt a little bit. **As she goes back making breakfast I lean back and think and said to my self _**Sakura:*never do that again that is a big big big no-no on my part.***_as elicia come up and sits by me and I said **Sakura: so do you want me to baby sit all the time? **And she looks up with puppy dog eyes and said _**Elicia: yea I had so much fun**_. As I rub my hand over her hair she giggles and then ed comes down dressed and said _Ed: did I miss breakfast?_ And I look and said **Sakura: when do you ever miss food?** As I giggle and get up and wince and ed picks me up bridal style and I blush and he said _Ed: don't tell me you got cut again? _And I looks and said **Sakura: how did you know? **He just laughs and I think to my self in a non twisted way and said to my self **Sakura:*yea but it was worth it to see you topless**. As he puts me down at the table and we eat breakfast.


	28. Chapter 28: Wild Waters

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 28: broken auto-mail

As we get done with breakfast ed said _Ed: my auto-mail feels like it has come loose?_ And al said _Al: looks like we have to go see winry to get it tighten again_. And ed lets out a grunt and all most drops me and said _Ed: I wish I didn't have to go see her every time she all ways yells at me and then she want to kill me by throwing her dang tools at me and hitting me in the head I can't stand it_. And I look up and said **Sakura: who is winry ed? **And ed said _Ed: she is a childhood friend that me and al have know ever since we where little kids we had a great time running and just having fun_.

As I look up I see a big smile and I think _**Sakura:*so he like her more that he likes me I guess that is the way is has to be**_. As ed looks down and said _Ed: did you say something sakura_? And I look up and said **Sakura: no I didn't say anything ed I was just in deep thought that is all**. As we get back ed make the call and winry on the other side said _Winry: oh your coming home I can't wait to see you ed. _As she gets off then pinako comes and said _Pinako: here that den ed is going to come home for a few days. _

As we get our things ed looks at me and said _Ed: you know one other thing me and winry had? _I look at him and said **Sakura: what ed.** As I roll my eyes at him like he has told me every little thing about her. He said _Ed: we all was where very close like brother or sister or more I never got to tell her that_. As I hold back tears and said **Sakura: that is great ed very great**. As I walk out of the room I wipe some tears away and Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: hey I herd your going to Risebool sounds great I wish I could go _to. And I sit down and said **Sakrua: yea great if your name is winry rockbell. **She looks up and said **Hawkeye: something wrong kiddo? And I said Sakura: well its not like my whole friendship with ed is going down the drain to the ocean to the titanic and has now fish living it the spots where my friendship was**. As she lays down on the couch and Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: hey its going to be ok sakura I know it after you warm up to her I bet you will have a great time_. As she kisses me and said _Hawkeye: I wish I could go with you. _I nod and said **Sakura: yea me to. **As exion comes up and we get our things we get on the train and the sitting is cabins now I sit by the window then is ed and al is on the other as I am looking out the window and ed turns to me and starts to go on and on about winry and I get really tired of and then I turn around and said _**Sakura: ED WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT HER GOSH AS FAR AS I KNOW IT SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND THAT YOU ARE JUST WAITING TO SEE SO WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT FOR A FEW HOURS!!!! **_

Ed blinks and al said _Al: wow talk about have a temper_. I look out the window as we go eat dinner then a night falls on the train ed gets ready and I said with a death tone and said **Sakura: don't even think of it ed I am still mad at you don't know how many ways**. As he backs off al looks and me and said _Al: now sakura calm down ok. _Later on ed and al are sleep and exion is a sleep as well I look at the stars and said **Sakura: guess my wish is not coming true after all.** As a tear rolls down her face.

As the sun starts to come up ed and al wake up and al looks at me and said _Al: did you stay up all night kid? _And I yawn and said **Sakura: yea-I-couldn't-sleep**. As we go get breakfast I start to fall asleep in my food and al said _Al: looks like you need a nap_? I shake my head as we walk back I yawn and al pulls out a pillow and puts it on the seat and ed looks and said _Ed: I bet winry is eating right now._ And I look at him and said **Sakura: I am to tired to fight but you are on thin ice with me ed on so many counts**. As she drifts off to sleep. Al turns to ed and said Al: we need to talk now. As he pulls ed aside and said _Al: what is the deal with you talking about winry I mean yes she is a good friend but your putting sakura out of the picture_.

As I get up and lean up against the door so I can listen and then ed said _Ed: its not like I am trying to hurt her felling but I just think there is some thing more with me and winry than sakura right now. _I start to cry and said _**Sakura:* ed you're a jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk.* **_as I lay back down as ed and al come back in and al said _Al: she is asleep. _Ed looks at me and how he gave me his jacket and said _Ed: I don't know what to do I mean they are both great but I don't know who to be with. _And I turn around and said **Sakura: its basic math you plus winry equal a great pair**. As al calms me down he said _Al: did you listen on me and ed? _And I said **Sakura: maybe a little. **

Ed looks at me and said _Ed: that is it sakura you have crossed the line I want my jacket back now_. As I toss it over his head I shiver and said **Sakura: its so cold in here. **As I get the blanket around me and ed said _Ed: you don't a blanket right now. _Al puts one around me and said _Al: come on sakura get some rest. _I lay down and he covers me up as I shiver then warm up and fall into a dreamless sleep.

And al said _Al: your jacket was keeping her warm ed you are acting like a brat that is not getting his way and your taking it out on sakura that is just not right brother._ As the train comes to risebool we all get off and I am dead tired I can't walk so al put me on his back as we walk to winrys house a sliver tool come out and hits ed right in the head I wake up and said **Sakura: that-is-what-you-get-ed. **As I giggle and then I look up and see a blonde hair girl like me she has purple sweat pants and a black half cut shirt and brown work gloves and then pinkao look and said _Pinkao: oh who do we have here? _As I look and said **Sakura: my name is sakura nice to meet you. **As exion and den growl at each other we walk in and al puts me down on the sofa and winry said _Winry: well it looks lose I will have to repair it will take a few days give or take. _

And ed said _Ed: well what ever it takes. _He looks out side and said _Ed: looks like storms are coming. _And winry walks over to me I sit up and said **Sakura: I am sakura nice to meet you. **as the storms start to come over house I walk around and see all the auto-mail she makes and I walk into the living room and ed and winry are sitting together talking and then I see him kiss her and I said _**Sakura: ED YOU ARE THE MOST LOW LIFED SHRIMP I HAVE EVER MEET YOU ARE THE WORST EVER YOU ARE SLIME YOU ARE!. **_Winry turns around and said _Winry: how dare you say that_. As I run out and pinkao said _Pinkao: she just didn't run out in the storm right?_ And ed nods and pinkao said _Pinkao: there is a flood watch. _

As I run in the rain I am soaked to the bone cold I trip over a rock and cut my leg and get all muddy then to make matter worse a snake comes up and I try to get away it get me in the hand as I get to a stone bridge I stop and see the water is moving fast and a big wave comes over the bridge I land in the water ed al and winry are all out and ed said _Ed: oh where is she wait the jacket_. He has it on and then ed looks at the river bank and he yells _Al: OVER HERE I FOUND HER_. I am all cut up al picks me up and they take me back as pinkao puts a white shirt on me and she gets out the thermometer and takes my temp and it reads 105.9 and pinkao said _Pinako: call the hospital now we have to get her there this is bad she has to get to the hospital she has pneumonia_.

And al looks at me I am as pail as a sheet and she said _Al: oh sakura_. As the ambulance comes ed and al pinako and winry get in the back and I open my eyes but they are all blobs I close them as they take me the doc yells to get me into I-C-U as they all sit in the lobby ed said _Ed: how could I put sakura life in danger like this I should have just let her talk to me about it_. As pinako said _Pinako: its not your fault ed._

As the doc comes out every one looks up and al said _Al: hey hoenn how is sakura? _And he said _Hoenn: well her fever is down a little but she has a snake bite we took care of that but she still has a high fever. _They all walk back I have some of my color back but I am still pale as can be. Winry goes home and al goes with her is me pinako and ed moves a piece of hair and looks and said _Ed: I did it this time for sure I really did it. _Pinako goes home a little later ed is left there and he just looks at me and said _Ed: look sakura I am sorry for the way I acted I mean….oh what can I do I can't make it up at all to you I mean you are more important to me than winry right now so please just wake up soon. _

As he puts his hand on mine and falls asleep. Winry is at the door and heard every thing and she walks in and puts a hand on ed and he jumps and said _Ed: winry_? She said _Winry: so all that was true what you said?_ And eds voice gets loud and said _Ed: you listened I am sorry winry bu_…she puts a finger to his lips and said _Winry: you do what is best you know I will all ways be here for you ed_. As he hugs her she walks out. As ed looks at me the moonlight shining down on me and said _Ed: wow you look like a angel. _As he falls back asleep I put my hand on his and wrap it around his.


	29. Chapter 29:MakeOver

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 29: Ed's new hair do

As morning comes I wake up and open my eyes and everything is still blurry I blink a few times and I said in a low voice **Sakura: why am I in the hospital? **

Then I sit up and fell something on my hand and I look over and I see ed fast asleep like a little kid and I smile to my self as he still has my hand in his I get a great idea I slip my hand out and take out his ponytail holder and his hair falls down to his back and I giggle I take it in my hands and I said **Sakura: he is going to hate me for this. **

As I take it and take my own ponytail holder and I put it in two pigtails as I giggle and said **Sakrua: wow that looks so good as I do say so my self. **As hoenn comes in to see me he said _Hoenn: how are you felling today sakura? _And I turn to him and said **Sakura: I am ok I still fell a little sick but I feel ok**.

As he takes my temp he said _Hoenn: well your fever is going down its not as high as it was. _He gives me some medicine and some water and said _Hoenn: I will be back later_. As I nod and look at my hand where the snake bite me and then I said **Sakura: ok I am so board nothing to do. **

A little while later winry al and pinako and they bring me a coloring book and some colored pencils and al said _Al: so your felling a little better today? _And I nod and said **Sakrua: yea my fever is going down a little bit.** As I hide a yawn they leave later on I fall asleep then a little while later its lunch time and the nurse comes in and brings me some thing to eat but I don't fell like eating just yet so she puts it on the side and I pick up the coloring book and look at it and I said **Sakura: I will color a little**. As she opens up the color pencils she takes them out and colors.

As the day goes on hoenn comes in a few times as she starts to eat a little bit ed wakes up and said _Ed: sakura-your-up? _And I look at him and said **Sakura: yea I have been up well I fell a sleep for a little bit but I have been up for a while now**. As he starts to wake up he fells his hair and said _Ed: sakura did you do some thing to my hair?_ And I look and said in a sweet voice **Sakura: maybe I did or I didn't. **he laughs and said _Ed: how do I look? _

I look and giggle and said **Sakura: you look great**. As ed get my coloring book and said _Ed: wow this is really good did you color this? _And I nod with as I take a drink of juice and then I said **Sakura: yea I love to color and I was going out of my mind because I guess I am in here for a while. **

Then I said **Sakura: hey ed listen I am sorry for getting so mad I…..**he puts a finger up to my lips and said _Ed: its ok I forgive you ok. _As I turn bright red and said **Sakura: thanks ed. **As night falls I get tired and fall asleep and ed get one of the coloring books and he colors one later on al comes in and said _Al: hey ed looks like you need some one to talk to? _

And ed nods as al looks at me and said _Al: is she asleep? _Ed nods and al puts his hand on my forehead and said _Al: her fever is still there huh? _And ed said _Ed: yea that snake bite really hurt her_. As al looks and said _Al: your coloring in sakura book?_ And ed said _Ed: yea I wanted to give it a shot_. As he looks at ed's hair and he said _Al: did sakura do your hair? _Ed laughs and said _Ed: yep I guess when I was fast asleep she is a little better but I wish she was out of the hospital. _And al nods and said _Al: hey I will talk with hoenn and see if we can take her back home with us_. He goes and talks with hoenn and he comes back and said _Al: yes we can take her home but she still has to be put on medicine for that snake bite _and if her fever get worse. Ed nods and puts his jacket around me and I wake up and said **Sakura: where-are-we-going?** And ed said _Ed: home sakura home. _

As I smile and fall back asleep its cool out when we leave as they get to the house ed takes me to the guess room and al pulls back the covers and I am sound asleep ed puts me down on the bed and al coves me up and I wake up and said **Sakura: hey ed and al thanks so much for taking care of me**. Ed comes up and said _Ed: anything for you sakura. _as al fells my forehead and said _Al: she is still a little warm. _Al goes and gets a cold wash cloth and puts it on and said _Al: lets get some sleep it has been a long day for both of us yea lets get some sleep. _

then ed said _Ed: but what about sakura? _And al said _Al: well she will be ok she is just tired lets let her sleep for the night and see her in the morning ok ed. _Ed nods and rubs my head as he walks to the other guess room that winry has set up for them ed goes to sleep with the pig tails in his hair still in he gets into bed and thinks and said in _**Ed:* I just hope she will be ok* **_as he gets up and opens my door and looks at me he smiles and puts his jacket over me and then goes back to his room and said _Ed: that will make her fell better._ As pinako comes in and puts the cloth back in the cool water and puts it back on me and then she said _Pinako: you are one lucky girl you know that. _As she pats me on my head and walks back down to the living room.

Later on I wake up and rub my eyes and I see some thing fall off my shoulders and I said **Sakura: its ed's jacket he gave it back**. As I get out of bed and tip-toe into ed and al room I see al sound asleep but ed is laying on his back sound asleep my face lights up and I wrap the jacket around me as I shiver a little bit and I think to my self and said _**Sakura: *al asleep now he can't tell me what to do* **_as I giggle to my self I walk over to eds bed and there is a little bit of a space I get on I here him sleep talk and he said _**Ed:* I got a jar of dirt and guess what is inside it.* **_I put my face down in the blanket and try not to laugh as I use the jacket as a blanket I lay down on the space by ed and his body head makes the jacket warm and I start to fall asleep.

Later on ed gets up to get some water his hand brushes up against the jacket and he looks and said _Ed: well I see you came sakura lets get you back to bed. _As I wake up and said **Sakura: no-I-want-to-stay-here-with-you.** As I fall back asleep again he gets a great idea and takes me back to my bed and he puts me back into bed then he comes in and puts me on top of his chest and said _Ed: there now you will be able to sleep. _I smile and nuzzle into his shirt he smiles and rubs my back I wake up a little and said **Sakura: ed-thanks-for….?**as I look he is sound asleep I smile and kiss him and lay back down on his shirt and sleep comes over me and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Morning comes and the sun shines into the room and al wakes up and looks and said _Al: ed where are you? _He gets dressed for the day he walks down the hall and sees that my door is open and he looks in and said _Al: ah ha I found yo….. _He stops a laugh and winry wakes up and said _Winry: what is so funny? _And al points and she just smiles he walks in and said _Al: ed its time to get up. _And ed said _Ed: no mommy I don't want to go to school today I want to stay home and bake cookies with you_. Al giggles and said _Al: he is out like a light and I think he is going to stay that way._ As they walk out and winry said _Winry: what did the doc say? _And al said _Al: well to bring her back if her fever gets bad again._ Winry nods and goes down to work on eds new arm and al said _Al: you know you sakura is lucky to have you ed she is_. As he walks down.


	30. Chapter 30:Having A Grand Ball

FullMetalAlchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 30: Metal Auto mail Hurts

Sakura wakes up and walks down and said **Sakura: good morning winry what are you working on? **And she turns around and looks at me and said _Winry: I am working on Ed's arm for the new one and look like you are still in your nightgown huh?_

I look at her and said **Sakura: yep I better go change out of my gown**. I go up to my room and I get some shorts and a cute top that has a butterfly and some roses on it I walk back down and _pinako said: well look who is up now felling better?_ I said **Sakura: yea I am felling a lot better now my fever is gone for now**. as I get some juice. Then Ed comes down and yawns and said _Ed: morn-ing what is for breakfast? _And he takes a look at the auto mail and said _Ed: wow this look good._ he swings it around and said _Ed: it feels really good._

I come up behind him as he swings it and it comes and hit me right in the face and I fall onto the floor and Ed **said **_Ed: oh sakura are you ok!?_ I blink a few times and touch my face and said **Sakura: ouch that hurt**.

Ed drops it and runs out and I yell **Sakura: Ed wait!. ** pinako said _Pinako: he will be ok just give him time_. As she gets ice for my face and Winry said _Winry: well you can look at some old pictures of us don't take that ice off yet_.

I get the books and start to look at it and said **Sakura: wow so cute Ed with his hair like that wow he was so cute**.

As Ed runs to the graveyard he goes to his mom's grave and said _Ed: mom I hurt sakura what can I do to make it better?_ He stays there for a while and then he said _Ed: I fell better now thanks mom_. As he walks back and he comes in and I am looking at the books and he said _Ed: she is not mad?_ I find one where Ed is in a dress and I burst out laughing.

Ed comes to the sofa and I look up and said **Sakura: hi there have a nice walk**? As then she said _Ed: yep I did it was very nice_. And then Winry comes up and said _Winry: ok Ed its done let put it back so you can go back to central_.

I look and said **Sakura: will this hurt Ed at all? **And she said Winry said _Winry: a little bit but he all ways acts like a big baby when it comes time to put it back together. _And Ed said _**Ed: I AM NOT A BABY WINRY YOU KNOW THAT!!!**_ I start to laugh as ed goes to the next room to get his arm put back and then Winry said _Winry: sakura get up we have to put ed here for now. _

I nod and get up as they lay ed down and he looks and said _Ed: sakura-i-am-sorry._ As he falls asleep I smile and then pinako said _Pinako: hey you know why don't you make cookies for the everyone back at central? _

And I said **Sakura: yea I love to bake. **As me and pinako get everything out I start to make them and I eat some of the batter and pinako said _Pinako: I saw that. _

As I giggle as we get done and I said **Sakura: wow they look good**. And then al comes in and said _Al: I smell cookies who is making them?_ And I said **Sakura: me and pinako are making some. **

As ed wakes up and he said _Ed: cookies I smell cookies? _And I am eating some with some milk and ed said _Ed: milk evil keep it away from me_. And I said **Sakura: you don't like milk?** And he shakes his head and said _Ed: nope never have. _Later on I get a call from siruss and he said _Siruss: hey sakura there is going to be a grand ball here soon so are you coming back for it?_

I said **Sakura: yep you bet but I don't have a dress to where how can I go to a grand ball with no dress?** And siruss said _Siruss: we will find you one don't worry about it_. As I hang up and Winry said _Winry: I would love to go to a grand ball can I come as well?_ And I said **Sakura: sure the more the merrier I all ways say.**

As we get our thing together al pulls ed aside and said _Al: Winry and sakura they are not going to fight are they?_ And ed said Ed: no I don't think so I really don't hope so I really don't think they will. As we get out train tickets and get on I think in my head and said _**Sakura:*I don't have a dress and I can't dance I am sunk***_ ed looks and said _Ed: sakura you ok? _

And I shake my head and said **Sakura: yea I am ok just thinking about the ball and getting a dress for the ball that is all.** As he falls asleep and I said **Sakura: what to do what to do?** Exion licks my hand and I look and see a book in the bookshelf and I get it and said **Sakura: wow so many pretty dresses but not one for me.** As al and winry take a nap I walk around the train and the train hits a bump in the rail and I fall into a cabin and the lady looks at me and said _???:are you ok there that was quite a fall?_ And I dust myself off and said **Sakura: yea I am fine my name is sakura what is yours?** And the lady looks at me and _said???: well my name is yunna that is my name_. I said **Sakura: well it's nice to meet you yunna. **

As she looks at my skirt and said _Yunna: oh no its ripped from that fall I can sew that up for you_. I sit down and she patches up the tear and I said **Sakura: wow you are really good with that**. she said _Yunna: well I make dresses for a living. _And my jaw drops and I said **Sakura: can you make a dress for me please I have a ball coming up and I don't have a dress and I don't have the money right now to buy one please? **

she laughs a little and said _Yunna: sure you're going to central right I know the best fabric stores around there and I will make you one free of charge. _

I smile and hug her and then I said **Sakura: I will draw out the dress and then bring it back to you ok**. And she nods I walk back and al said _Al: you're happy?_ I said **Sakura: yea because I am getting a dress made. **As I draw it out its has straps that lay on my shoulders and the front of the dress looks like stars in the night sky and the back has butterfly's on the back with crystals on the wings and I show it to al and said **Sakura: see how pretty I made it.** And he nods and said _Al: yes you did really nice. _

I walk back to yunna and said **Sakura: here you go yunna do you like it? **She looks at it and said _Yunna: yes I can see me making this dress you did a great job but how about we add some crystals in the front as well as in the back? I said _**Sakura: yes and then maybe a little bit of glitter in there as well? **She said _Yunna: yes I can see this ok so when we get to central we will go to the store and make your crystal midnight ball gown._ I said **Sakura: I have a better name for my dress I will call it crystal stars. **Yunna said _Yunna: sounds good to me there kiddo._ As the train goes towards central


	31. Chapter 31: Dance Party

Full metal alchemist and the and the angel

Chapter 31: Dancing under the stars

As the train comes to the station everyone wakes up and I get off and hawkeye said _Hawkeye: Sakura over here._ As she waves her hand I run over and give her a big hug and said **Sakura: I missed you so much**. As Ed and the others come over yunna said _Yunna: hey sakura I am going to go work on your dress ok see you later ok._ I nod as she walks work on the dress.

Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: I guess you heard about the big grand ball huh?_ And I nod and said **Sakura: yea and yunna is going to make my dress for me you have a dress right mom?** And winry looks up and said _Winry: did she just call you mom hawkeye? _And hawkeye said _Hawkeye: yep she did but I am looking out for her for now. _

And then I chime in and said **Sakura: I have to get my hair done right?** And hawkeye said _Hawkeye: yep you have to also have a slow dance at the ball._ And said **Sakura: s-l-o-w- dace oh great the one thing I can't do is dance**. As Ed wakes up and said _Ed: d-i-d y-o-u s-a-y something sakura?_ I shake my head and said **Sakura: nope nothing at all**. I slide down in the seat and said **Sakura: I don't know how to dance.**

As we get back I take Ed's jacket off and tie it around me and then walk in and said **Sakura: wow it looks so pretty.** Then hawkeye laughs and said _Hawkeye: this is not where the ball is we are just getting everything here so we can take it over to the ball room. _

I look and said **Sakura: my dress will look great tonight.** As I go into my room and flora comes down and said _**Flora: you know how to dance. **_I look up and said **Sakura: yea when I was little I danced but now I don't**. Then mustang comes in and said _Mustang: I can teach you. _I look at him and laugh and said **Sakura: sorry mustang but I don't want Ed to get mad. **Mustang walks out and I laugh and he said _Mustang: I will teach her how but how to get her into the dance room?_ He takes my unicorn and said _Mustang: hey sakura look what I have_. I jump up and said **Sakura: give it back now! **

As I run and hawkeye said _Hawkeye: oh great_. She comes after me and I run into the dance room with hawkeye as well and mustang closes the door I look and said **Sakura: mustang open it now**. And hawkeye said _Hawkeye: not right now we are going to how to dance._ So we start to train and I said **Sakura: wow this is great I am learning how to dance wow this is fun**. As I turn I come down on my ankle that was twisted and I yell and said **Sakura: OUCH!!!!!!.**

As I land on the floor and hold my ankle and said **Sakura: ouch this hurt I can't move it.** As hawkeye and mustang help me up I sit down and hawkeye said _Hawkeye: don't move it I am going to get ice_. I try not to cry and Ed comes in and said _Ed: hey what happened?_ And I make up a lie and said **Sakura: oh I just bumped my ankle**. And mustang said _Mustang: no she re-twist….._ I hit him in the ribs and said **Sakura: i just hit it on the wall that is all I will be fine. **

As Ed walks out and I said **Sakura: nice going mustang you all most told ed.** Mustang said _Mustang: o-u-c-h that hurt._ As hawkeye comes back and said _Hawkeye: you will be fine just keep the ice on it for a while but now you know how to dance_. As I walk down the hall Ed come up and said in a sing song voice _Ed: you-learned-how-to-dance_. I look at him and turn bright red and said **Sakura: y-e-a so w-h-a-t about it**. He comes up and takes my hands and starts to dance slowly and I lean into him and then he said **Ed: there you slow danced.**

I blink a few times and give him a kiss and said **Sakura: thanks Ed that means a lot**. As the day goes on yunna comes by and said _Yunna: sakura I have your dress come and let's try it on. _

As I walk to the dressing room I take off my outfit and put it on and look at it and said **Sakura: wow its great yunna. **I look at the crystals and said **Sakura: wow I love it thanks so much.** I am walking back from town and I see a jewelry shop with a necklace that matched the dress I go in and get it and then walk back as I get back hawkeye said _Hawkeye: time to go get our hair done and make up. _

I nod as then Ed yells and said _Ed: yea make sure they don't mess up on your makeup and make a mistake_. As he laughs and I said back **Sakura: I just hope they got the right tux size because you are so short**. As we walk out and I said **Sakura: this is going to be so great tonight I hope there are shouting starts tonight. **Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: yea me to it's an open dance floor so we will be under the stars. _

As night starts to fall I get on my dress high heels and my earrings and I said **Sakura: I am ready**. Al and winry come down and al is in a dark blue tux with a white flower and winry has a light blue gown on it has flowers all over it.

Hawkeyes gown is a bright red dress with a dragon on it and then I come in and hawkeye said _Hawkeye: wow sakura your is great. _I blush and said **Sakura: yea let's all go**. As we get there I see a grand stair case and everyone is standing on and I said **Sakura: so do we stand on that?** Hawkeye said _Hawkeye: yea we have to walk down with our dates. _My face gets pale and said **Sakura: oh great.** As we walk up I see Ed yelling at mustang saying not many nice things.

as they start to call names its hawkeye and mustang and hawkeye comes out and mustang has on a black tux with a sliver dragon as they walk down I look over at ed and blush as I walk out he walks out the same he is in a black tux with a red vest over it he takes my hand and I blush as we walk down to the floor and hawkeye looks up and smiles.

Then flora said _Flora: let's have a little fun_. She makes angel wings on me light white ones but they are angel wings everyone looks up as we get down my ankle twists and I fall into ed and I look up at him and he brings his lips to mine and we are locked in a kiss as my wings shine as we break for air I smile and said **Sakura: ed I love you.** And he _said Ed: I love you to sakura._

As the dance goes on flora goes up and said _Flora: time for some fireworks and falling stars._ as she make the stars fall I look over and mustang has his hands around hawkeye.

As everyone looks at the stars I have a flash back when I was little and with mom and I said ***Sakura: mommy look at all the stars they are falling are they sick?***and my mom said _*Flora: no they are not sick they are dancing for you and me._ I laugh and said ***Sakura: so they are dancing stars then* **as I watch them and said **Sakura: wow so pretty this is the best.** As Ed looks at them and said _Ed: yes and the best part I am here with you. _

I blush red and said **Sakura: same here Ed same here.** as everyone dances me and Ed slow dance and I whisper to hawkeye and said **Sakura: look like you tamed the wild horse**. As I giggle and she said _Hawkeye: yep looks like I did._ As we wink and then go back to dancing as the fireworks still go off and I look up to flora and said **Sakura: thanks so much.** As I move my lips she smiles and said _Flora: anything for you. _

Later on as the dance gets done we are walking back home and Ed lets out a yawn and said _Ed: that was fun but I am tired_. I yawn to and said **Sakura: yea same here that was a long dance**. As we get back we all go to bed and me and ed watch a little TV before bed well ed falls asleep before me and then I fall asleep as I fall asleep I said **Sakura: good night my prince**. Then Ed said _Ed: night my angel as we fall asleep_


	32. Chapter 32:Wake up Call

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 32: Cold Cold Baby

As the others wake up they come into the TV room and see me and ed sound asleep then al gets a evil idea and goes and fill the tub up with ice cold water and then he picks me up and takes me to the tub as hawkeye looks at al and said _**Hawkeye: when she wakes up she I not going to be happy**__._ Al nod and said _**Al: I know but this is to get her back for when she blackmailed me.**_ Hawkeye just shakes her head as al drops me I hit the water and I come up dripping wet and I look at al and said **Sakura: thanks al that gave me a wakeup call but my dress will have to dry now.**

As hawkeye comes in and brings me a towel and she said _**Hawkeye: go take a warm shower before you get sick again**_. I nod and go and take a warm shower and I said in the shower **Sakura: ah this fells so much better now that I am warm**. As I get out and get dress I change into shorts and a wolf shirt and I walk out and said **Sakura: where is Ed he should be up by now? **

And al said _**Al: well he is still asleep but I know how to wake him up.**_ I look and said **Sakura: oh al you are evil this is going to be fun to watch.** As al picks up Ed and we walk to the bathtub I turn to him and said **Sakura: drop him.** As al drops him into the water I look and said **Sakura: did he sink he is not coming up?** And then Ed jumps up and said _**Ed: AL YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE COLD WATER WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!**_ I burst out laughing and said **Sakura: you look so funny Ed.** He laughs as well and then he goes and takes his shower and then winry comes up and said _**Winry: hey sakura can I talk to you.**_ I nod and walk to her room and she said _**Winry: well Ed's birthday is coming up soon and we are planning a party but you have to get him out in town all day.**_

I nod and hawkeye comes in and said _**Hawkeye: yea and since you and him are going out you can keep him out all day**_. I nod and said **Sakura: yea that sounds good and I can help make the cake I am really good a baking**. And hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: yep I bet you are.**_ I smile and then Ed comes by and said _**Ed: what are you guys talking about?**_ And I get a sweat drop and said **Sakura: oh just the horses that are around town and how pretty they are. **

And Ed nods and walks back to his room and I said **Sakura: wow that was a little to close.** Hawkeye nods

Later on al comes into his room and Ed looks over at al and said _**Ed: hey al my birthday is coming up I wonder what sakura will do for it? **_And al lies on his bed and said _**Al: I don't know you have to ask her to find out. **_Ed jumps up from his bed and said _**Ed: I will go see.**_ As he walks to my room exion is on my bed and I am working on Ed's birthday card and he walks in and said _**Ed: hey sakura what are you working on?**_ And I said **Sakura: oh just drawing for fun I am not making anything. **

And then he said _**Ed: so you know my birthday is next week?**_ And I said **Sakura: really I didn't know that well then we will just have to throw a party for you then.** Ed nods and hides a yawn and said _**Ed: I am going to bed night. **_As he gives a kiss and goes to his room.

I kiss him back and said **Sakura: wow that was close**. As I look at the card its has unicorns on it with their horns together making a heart and then a rainbow over them. I yawn and said **Sakura: it is getting late I should get ready for bed**. I go and walk to the kitchen and start looking at cook's books and I said **Sakura: this is the cake I am going to make for him.** As I start to make it Ed lies down on his bed and yawns and said _**Ed: hey al sorry I got so mad at you today it was just cold water and I am sorry.**_ And al turns around and said _**Al: its ok I know it was not your fault for being mad so I am not mad. **_

Ed yawns and falls asleep then al comes to the kitchen and said _**Al: how is cake going?**_ I look at him and said **Sakura: I thought he would never fall aslee**p. Al giggles and said _**Al: wow that cake looks good**_. As he takes a taste and said _**Al: it is good**_. I taste some and said **Sakura: yea it is good. **

As I start to bake it and then flora comes down and said _**Flora: well look at you baking away it looks really good**_. I nod and as it get done I put it in the refrigerator to let it cool I clean up and get ready for bed. As I sit on my bed and think and lay back and said **Sakura: wow I can't wait for ed to see the party we are going to have for him he is going to be so happy and surprise when we throw him his party he will love it**. As I get into bed and fall asleep.

Later on in the night Ed wakes up and goes to the kitchen and then he said _**Ed: huh a cake is in here I wonder if it's for anyone I have to ask sakura later.**_ As he goes back to his room and goes back to sleep and winry wakes up and said _**Winry: what to make Ed as a gift I don't know off the top of my head I will think of something. **_As she goes back to sleep.

Later on in the night mustang wakes up and said _**Mustang: I am hungry I want something to eat**_. So he walk into the break room with his cute puppy pajamas on and grabs some chips and takes them back to his room and he falls back asleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Its my party Pt 1

FullMetalAlchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 33: Ed's Party part 1

As morning comes and I wake up and get and I walk to the kitchen in my pajamas and I take out the cake and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: wow that looks like a good cake you made. **_And I nod and said **Sakura: yea all I have to do is put the icing on it and hide it from ed.** as hawkeye gets her coffee and said _**Hawkeye: do you have a gift for him yet?**_ And I look and said **Sakura: no not yet I don't know what to get him.**

As Ed comes in and said _**Ed: get who? **_And I look and gulp and said **Sakura: umm get mustang his lunch today**. As mustang comes in and I look at his pajamas and I laugh and said **Sakura: you-look-so-funny-in-them. **As he growls at me and said _**Mustang: well I am not the one in unicorn sleep pants. **_I look and I still my sleep pants on and I yell and said **Sakura: well I am not fully dressed yet. **

As I get the cake done Ed take some of the icing and I say **Sakura: hey birthday boy save it for later.** And he said _**Ed: oh yea today is my birthday so what did you get me?**_ And I said with my eyes closed and grabbed a cupcake and said **Sakura: you will just have to wait till your party ed.** as I put some bright pink icing on his nose and he said _**Ed: aww you are not playing fair. **_

And I giggle and said **Sakura: right I am playing evil sakura today**. I do an evil laugh and Ed look and me and said _**Ed: your cute you know that.**_ I blush and said **Sakura: yea I know. **As I get dressed for the day I put one some pink shorts and a cute blue top. As I walk down the hall I pop into Hawkeyes office and said **Sakura: I am going to get Ed's gift be back soon ok**. And she nods her head as I walk out winry runs up and said _**Winry: can I come with you sakura I need to find a gift for Ed as well?**_ And I nod and said **Sakura: sure come on let's go.**

As we walk into town and I said **Sakura: wow so many shops what one to look in?** As winry look and said _**Winry: I don't know where to look.**_ As we look for a while and see a necklace with a two dragons on it and they are on a cliff with their tails together in a heart. And I said **Sakura: that is what I am going to get him yea that will be great**. I go over and buy it and then winry doesn't see any thing I run back and said **Sakura: wow I like my gift what are you going to get Ed winry?**

Mean while back at the headquarters ed is driving mustang mad and then mustang said _**Mustang: ED I KNOW IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN DOES NOT ME YOU CAN BOTHER ME WHILE IAM DOING MY WORK!!**_ And then Ed said _**Ed: but it's fun mustang. **_

Then winry said _**Winry: I don't see anything that Ed would like.**_ And then I said **Sakura: what about over there it's a jacket store. **Her face lights up and she said _**Winry: yea I can get him a new jacket because he gave his to you. **_

I nod and winry going in and finds a pretty cherry red one with a black dragon on the back. And I said **Sakura: great we have Ed's gifts I wonder how he is doing back at headquarters?** And Ed come up and said _**Ed: hey sakura how are you I am great I can't wait for my party yay! **_I look at him and said **Sakura: you ate the icing didn't you?** And Ed said _**Ed: maybe but maybe not I don't know.**_ I shake my head and said **Sakura: you're on sugar hype oh great.**

As I walk in Ed grabs the gift bag that I had and I said **Sakura: Ed-give-it-back-now-**! As he tosses in the air and it hit the ground and the charm breaks in the bag I look at the bag and said **Sakura: I am-going-to-my-room-. **

As I run and tears run down my face I close my door and lock it and cry and then I take the charm out I look and the tail and one wing broke but its sharp glass and I get some glue and when I pick up the charm it cuts my finger deep and blood runs down my finger I run and grab a cloth and I try to stop the blood and it stops and ed calms down and said _**Ed: I didn't know what she had in the bag was glass I really didn't know. **_

I put a band-aid over it I calm down and I glue it back together and it looks good as new and I look at the cut and I said **Sakura: great I have to change my band-aid**. I change it and unlock my door and then I see Ed I go up and said **Sakura: Boo!**

He jumps five feet in the air and look at me and said _**Ed: I am sorry sakura that I did that.**_ I shake my head and said **Sakura: its ok I was able to repair it.** And he looks at my finger and said _**Ed: how did you get cut. **_As some blood drops on the floor and I said Sakura: not again. And then I said **Sakura: it was sharp glass and it cut me when I put it back together. **

As he clean the blood up hawkeye comes in with a new band-aid and a cleaning wipe and she said _**Hawkeye: the will sting for a bit and then it will be ok. **_As she cleans it and said _**Hawkeye: there you're all cleaned up. **_Then Ed yawns and I said **Sakura: I bet you're tired huh Ed?** And he nods and said _**Ed: I can't wait for my party tomorrow**_. I smile and said **Sakura: yea me to. **

As we all get ready for bed I look at the charm and I see it's all repaired and I look and said **Sakura: flora you did that huh? **And she said _**Flora: you bet I did Ed is going to love it.**_ As I hug his jacket and said **Sakura: yes he will.** As I get ready for bed I get into bed and said **Sakura: this is going to be a great party**. As I fall asleep


	34. Chapter 34:Party Time

Fullmetal Alchemist and the angel Alchemist

Chapter 34: Happy Birthday Ed!

As morning comes I wake up and get dressed and then put warping paper on the gift that I got ed and I walk out of my room and I go make some breakfast and said **Sakura: today is ed's birthday I can't wait for the party to night it's going to be so fun and I can't wait for ed to get what I got him. **

As the day goes on I start to think about when me and ed meet and I said **Sakura: wow it has been that long since we meet back at my home wow that is so great. **As exion comes up with a rubber ball in her mouth and I said **Sakura: oh what is this? **As I take the ball and hayate runs up and wags his tail.

And I said **Sakura: oh you want me to play with you guys huh ok I will go play. **As I go outside and start to throw it and then mustang comes out and he said _**Mustang: well look who is outside for a little bi**_t. I toss the ball up in the air and it lands by him he picks it up and said _**Mustang: a rubber ball?**_ As he looks up and hayate and exion come full speed at him and jump on him.

I turn around and said **Sakura: oh hi mustang how are you? **As he looks at me and said _**Mustang: a-little-help-please-**_. I giggle and walk up to him and pull him up and said **Sakura: what are you doing out **here? As he looks and said _**Mustang: just getting some fresh air it was hot in my office and I didn't want the window open.**_

As he dusts himself off he said _**Mustang: well you still have to plan eds party and you have to get ed to go into town with you. **_And I said **Sakura: I know mustang I have it all planed out I am just waiting for the right time don't worry I have a plan.**

As ed wakes up I walk in and ed looks at me and said _**Ed: sakura is really happy today I wonder why?**_ As he gets changed he walks out of his room and then he walks into the room and said _** Ed: hey why is sakura so happy today?**_ And then hawkeye said **Hawkeye: oh hi ed we don't know she just came in all happy. **

As I walk in and see ed and said **Sakura: oh hi ed ready to go into town?** As ed looks at me and said_**Ed: why do we have to go into town is there something there? **_And I said **Sakura: well no but I just want to go into town.**

As ed looks at me and said _**Ed: not today it's my birthday and I want to stay here today is that ok?**_ And I look and him and hold back tears and said **Sakura: sure-ed-that-is-fine**. As he walks to me and pats me on the back and said _**Ed: well I can't wait for my party tonight.**_ As he walks to the TV room.

As hawkeye looks at me and said _**Hawkeye: are you going to be ok kiddo?**_ And I nod and said **Sakura: yea I will be fine for now**. As I get down off the chair I slip on some water that was on the floor and slide all the way down to the wall and bump into it and shake my head and said **Sakura: ouch that really hurt. **

As hawkeye comes up and said _**Hawkeye: you ok?**_ And I nod and then I get up but my leg has a cut on it and I look at it and said **Sakura: WHY AM I ALL WAYS GETTING HURT**! As hawkeye looks at me and said **Hawkeye: calm down its ok its ok.** And then I cry and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: looks like you need a break you have been working on the party all day take a break.**_ And I nod and go into the TV room and sit on a chair and then I get up and ed said _**Ed: sakura are you ok?**_ And I nod and said **Sakura: yea I am fine I am just tired. **

As I walk out of the room I walk into hawkeye office and lay on the sofa and she said _**Hawkeye: let me guess it was to loud in there? **_

And I nod and said **Sakura: yea it was can I sleep in here**? Hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: sure you can be my guest. **_As I fall asleep the others get the dinner hall set up for the party.

Later that night it's time for the party I go get changed I have on a pink dress with stars all over it as we eat dinner and then I said **Sakura: ok now it's time for cake. **

As they bring it out and light the candles and we all sing happy birthday and then I said **Sakura: ok ed blow out the candles and make a wish.**

He makes and wishes and said _**Ed: *I wish I could be with sakura for ever.* **_as he blows them out and said _**Ed: well I wonder what my gifts are.**_

As he opens the others and said _**Ed: ok sakura time to give me yours.**_ And I said **Sakura: here ed I hope you like it. **He opens it and said _**Ed: I love it its so great thanks sakura.**_ As winry gives hers to him and then as we clean up I walk outside and sit on the swing and ed comes and said _**Ed: that was a great party.**_

I nod and said **Sakura: yea it was I am happy you like your gift.** As he puts his hand on my face and said _**Ed: I just didn't like it I loved it.**_ As he kisses me I turn bright red and hug him and said Sakura: thanks ed that is the best. As we go in holding hands and I said **Sakura: happy birthday ed. **as I kiss him

As he kisses me back and said _**Ed: I had a great birthday**_. As we get ready for bed ed comes in and said _**Ed: hey sakura how about we go out tomorrow just me and you?**_ And I said **Sakura: that sounds great ed**. as he walks to his room and goes to bed and I look to the stars and said **Sakura: this is the best ever**. As I go to sleep


	35. Chapter 35: FireWorks

_FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist _

_Chapter 35: Day off Double Date_

_Morning comes and I wake up and said __**Sakura: wow that was a fun party last night I am happy that ed had a good birthday I am glad he liked his gifts and I wonder where is his going to take me today for our date? **__As I get out of bed and walk to get breakfast mustang comes up and said __**Mustang: hey sakura I was wonder if you could talk to hawkeye and maybe see if she and I could come with you and ed on your date? **_And then I said **Sakura: like a double date I think that would work but one thing you have to be nice you ed.**

And mustang looks at me and said _**Mustang: ok I will try to be nice to him.**_ As I smile and go to hawkeye and I said really fast **Sakura: hey hawkeye mustang wants to take you out with me and ed today want to come? **And she blinks and said _**Hawkeye: whoa slow down there kiddo you went to fast run that by me again? **_As I giggle and said **Sakura: today is a double date with me, ed, mustang, and you. **

As she turns red and said _**Hawkeye: well it would be nice to get out of the office for a while sure I will I will get ready.**_ As I walk out al comes up and said _**Al: can me and winry come with you as well? **_And then I said **Sakura: sure we can all have a go out together it will be fun.**

As I get ready I get a bag with a swimsuit and I put on some pants that have the bottom cut off a little bit and a t-shirt with bubbles and I put my hair in a ponytail and then I walk out and I see ed and said **Sakura: hey ed we might have a few more people with us today? **As he looks at me and said _**Ed: like who? **_And I said with in a low voice **Sakura: mustang al winry and hawkeye.** Then he said _**Ed: can you say that I again I didn't here you**_?

And then I said **Sakura: al mustang winry and hawkeye I know this was going to be our day but. **As he puts his finger to my lips and said _**Ed: it's ok I understand we can go out later ok. **_

I blush and nod as he goes to get ready he puts on some black shorts and a red tank-top and comes out and said _**Ed: ok I am ready now we just have to wait for the rest. **_

As al gets ready he has light blue shorts on and a t-shirt that has a kitty on it. As winry gets dressed she has on a skirt that is pink and she has a t-shirt that has flowers on it and her hair is in a clip.

As they comes out they have a bag with a swimsuit and a towel like me and ed and then hawkeye gets ready she puts on a shorts are a navy blue and her top is a tank-top with cherry blossoms all over it she lets her hair down as puts on brown sandals and comes out then mustang gets dress he has black shorts with a shirt with a wolf on it and comes out and said _**Mustang: so where are we going?**_

I chime in and said **Sakura: oh the lake me and hawkeye made a picnic lunch and we are going to have lunch there and then go swimming**. As mustang said _**Mustang: oh yea great swimming what fun.**_ I look at him and said **Sakura: lets go then.**

As we walk to the lake I see al take winery's hand and she blushes I smile and then said **Sakura: wow the lake looks so pretty today**. As black hayate and exion run past us and jump in the water I said **Sakura: come on lets go swimming. **

As me winry and hawkeye change into our swimsuits I have on a two piece with poke-dots all over it and winry has a bright green one and hawkeye has a light blue one with stars on it. As I run in and I yell and said **Sakura: come on guys come in the water is fine**.

The guys shake there heads and get out the towels that they have and ed has a red swimsuit with black lines and al has a yellow one with black paw prints on it. Mustang has a dark green swimsuit on with a gold dragon on it. As we swim I look up and said **Sakura: hey do you want something evil? **

And winry and hawkeye look at me and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: what do you have in mind?**_ And then I said **Sakura: well we get a bucket of water and pour it over them that should cool the hot heads down.** Winry nods and said Winry: look like the pups have it taken care of. The dogs go up and shake off the water and mustang said Mustang: great now I smell like wet dog.

As ed giggles he looks at me and said **Ed: sakura looks cute huh? **As mustang look at me and said Mustang: full metal you must be to hot from the sun. ed looks and said _**Ed: no I am not to hot I am just fine. **_As the day goes on mustang gets sunburned really bad and then he said _**Mustang: I am going to cool off. **_As I see him coming I dive under the water and see him comes in and he said _**Mustang: this fells good. **_

As I come up I pull down his swimsuit and he said _**Mustang: SAKURA HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!! **_As I come up and said **Sakura: that is for not calling me cute. **As he looks at me and said _**Mustang: oh you are going to pay for that. **_

As I dive under the water and come up and said **Sakura: ha you can't catch me.** He goes over and grabs my hand and said _**Mustang: ha got you now. **_

As I look and hawkeye waves us to come and eat as we get out of the water I dry off with my towel and sit down and said **Sakura: I wonder if there are going to be fireworks tonight perfect night for them. **And ed said _**Ed: yea there might be I think so**_. As twilight starts to fall we go to the top of a hill and sit and then I said **Sakura: this looks like its going to be fun.**

As ed hides a yawn and said _**Ed: yea look like it will be**_. As night falls the fire works start and I said **Sakura: ed this is so pretty**. As my smile fades and said **Sakura: he is asleep he will miss it all. **Then he wakes up and said _**Ed: no I was just resting for a little bit but I am awake now. **_

As he gives me a kiss I smile as the fireworks get done I see that mustang fell asleep and also al and winry fell asleep. I look at the sky and said **Sakura: some date this turned out to be**. As ed looks at me and said _**Ed: you know we have time to our self now.**_ I look at him and said **Sakura: yea we do. **

I lean into him as more fire works go off I look at them and think and said _**Sakura:*I wonder if me and ed will ever get married?***_ as the fireworks go off and ed said **Ed: yea I bet some day we will. **

I turn bright red and said **Sakura: how did you know I was thinking that? **And he said _**Ed: yea I know we will.**_ As a heart firework booms I look and said **Sakura: I love you ed.** And he said _Ed: I love you sakura_. As we kiss the moon light comes over us and more fireworks go off and I said **Sakura: this was a great day.** And ed said _**Ed: yea one of the best ever. **_As me and him watch the firework together


	36. Chapter 36: A Festival Of A Time

**FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist **

**Chapter 36: A Festive Time**

**As morning comes we all wake up and I said Sakura: that was fun last night the fireworks where so pretty. **As ed yawns and said _**Ed: yes it was really fun**_. As I look at the bulletin board and it has a flier and said "_**TONIGHT THE STAR FESTIVAL COME OUT AND SEE IT**_" as I look at the flier and I said **Sakura: oh we just have to go see it I mean I have never went to a festival before it looks like so much fun. **

And then mustang comes up and said **Mustang: you just saw fireworks last night do you really want to go out tonight again besides it looks boring to me. **I put my hands into a ball and stand right in front of him and said **Sakura: you don't have to go I will go with out you your not the boss of me. **

And then Siruss comes up and said _**Siruss: well if its not my little kitty I see you have your claws out. **_I turn around and said **Sakura: SIRUSS YOU BACK FROM YOUR TRIP!! **As I run up to him and he said _**Siruss: I am happy to see you as well angel**_.

As ed comes up and said _**Ed: hey siruss how are you? **_And then siruss said _**Siruss: hey ed I am great where you taking care of my little kitty for me? **_And ed laughs and said _**Ed: yep I have been. **_Then I said fast and said **Sakura: so siruss can you come with me and ed to the star festival tonight please? **

As he looks at me and laughs and said _**Siruss: ok slow down and said it again. **_As I slow down and said **Sakura: will you come to the star festival tonight with me and ed?** And then he said _**Siruss: sure it will be fun to go into town**_. As hawkeye comes out and said _**Hawkeye: if you are going can I come as well it sounds like fun. **_And I go up and said **Sakura: yea you can come but not mustang he is a mean person**. As mustang looks out from his office and said _**Mustang: I am not mean your just short stuff.**_ Then I yell and said **Sakura: I AM NOT SHORT YOUR JUST A LITTLE TALL.** As hawkeye giggles and said **Hawkeye: ok calm down. **

As I giggle and then I said **Sakura: I got my watch. **As I pull it out and siruss Said _**Siruss: wow I am so proud of you.**_ As he walks to his room and hawkeye walks to mustangs office and said _**Hawkeye: why must you all ways pick on sakura? **_As he turns around and said _**Mustang: why does she have to stand up to me all the time. **_

As hawkeye laughs and said _**Hawkeye: she just want to prove that she can stand up to you to show she is brave. **_Then mustang said _**Mustang: well do you want me to go to the star festival? **_

And hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: maybe but you have to be nice to sakura. **_As mustang hits his head on his desk and said _**Mustang: why do I have to do that?**_ As hawkeye giggles and said _**Hawkeye: well do you want to come with me or not? **_

And then mustang said _**Mustang: oh ok I will treat her nice. **_

As festival time comes closer and I said **Sakura: I know what I am going to where. **I go into my closet and I get out my kimono and its dark blue with gold and white starts on it and I put my hair up in a ponytail and I put a star clip in one side of my hair and I put on some makeup and earrings that are gold stars.

and siruss has on some shorts that are light blue and a shirt that has gold stars on it and ed puts on some black shorts and a top that has baby blue stars on it and then hawkeye has a light blue kimono that has cherry blossoms and dark blue stars on it.

As mustang gets dressed he has one some jeans with a top that has a eagle on it and then I come out and said **Sakura: this is going to be so fun**. As ed comes out and said _**Ed: wow sakura you look great. **_As I blush and hawkeye comes out and said _**Hawkeye: when did you get the kimono? **_

And I giggle and said **Sakura: I picked it up when I was in town a little while back**. As siruss comes out and said _**Siruss: looks like we are all ready. **_As mustang comes out I look at him and said **Sakura: mustang you don't have any thing with a star on it? **And he laughs and said _**Mustang: what will it bring bad luck If I don't have any thing with a star? **_

I shake my head and said **Sakura: you will find out. **As I look out side and said **Sakura: come on lets go**. As we walk out to the festival grounds mustang gets cut by a branch and I said **Sakura: see what I mean your getting bad luck. **As he growls at me and I said **Sakura: growl all you want mustang but I am telling you if you don't have anything with a star on it you will have bad luck. **Then ed said _**Ed: who told you that? **_

And I said **Sakura: my mommy when I was little. **As I think back and said _**Baby Sakura:*mommy there is a star festival tonight can we go please?***_ as my mom giggles and said _**Flora:*yes but you have to where something with a star on it**_. And I said _**Baby Sakura:*why a star?***_ and flora giggles and said _**Flora:*because if you do you will have good luck.* **_as I giggle and said _**Baby Sakura: *ok then I will where lots of stars*. **_

As I smile and then mustang falls and I said _**Mustang: ouch that hurt. **_As hawkeye turns to him and said _**Hawkeye: are you ok sir? **_And he dust him self off and said _**Mustang: yea I am fine.**_ As he gets up he gets hit by a cold blast of water and he gets soaked and I giggle and said **Sakura: see what I mean you have bad luck. **As hawkeye looks at me and said _**Hawkeye: now sakura that is no way to treat him**_. As I look at her and said **Sakura: but mom I didn't.** then she said in a firm voice _**Hawkeye: I not your mom. **_

As I look at her with tears in my eyes and I said **Sakura: ok then. **As I walk into the fair and then hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: why did I say that? **_

As I look at the booths I smile and have fun as hawkeye looks at them she finds a pikachu with a star tail and a unicorn with star wings as gets them and comes up to me and said _**Hawkeye: sakura I have some thing for you.**_

as I turn around she holds them out and she said _**Hawkeye: look I am sorry for what I said can I still be your mom? **_

And I hug her and whisper and said **Sakura: yes I forgive you. **As she smiles and said _**Hawkeye: thanks**_.

As we get to the wishing tree mustang is all cut up and he looks a little sick I said **Sakura: oh the wishing tree**. As hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: what is the wishing tree? **_And I said **Sakura: you write down a wish and tie it on and your wish comes true. **

I write on my paper and said **Sakura: I wish there was a Pegasus and a unicorn here to night and also to stay with ed for ever. **As I tie it to the tree and then ed writes down his and said _**Ed: I wish I could stay with sakura for ever**_. As he ties it to the tree

As siruss comes up and said _**Siruss: yep that is how I meet sakura here. **_As I think back **Baby Sakura:*mommy a wishing tree lets make a wish. A**s flora comes up and said _**Flora:*ok then make a wish***_ as I make my wish and I said **Baby Sakura:* I wish that I would meet some one to go on play dates.* **as I tie it on.

And then siruss comes up and said _**Baby Siruss:*hi there I am new you look nice.* **_then I smile and said **Sakura: and we have been best friends ever since**. As I giggle and ed looks up and said Ed: wow there are a lot of stars.

As I tie mine on then ed ties his and I here the speaker said _**SPEAKER: COME ON TO THE GRAND STAGE FOR FIREWORKS AND SHOOTING STARS THE BEST SHOW YOU CAN WATCH ALL NIGHT LONG AND WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE SHOW**_. As we all go to the grand stage and we sit on the ground And look up we watch the fireworks as ed tries to stay up but he nods off and I giggle as the fireworks end the speaker said _**Speaker: WELL NOW THAT THE FIREWORKS ARE DONE NOW ITS TIME TO SEE A PEGASUS AND A UNICORN. **_

As I look and said **Sakura: what no way!? **As the speaker waves a magic wand and makes then on the stage and then he said _**Speaker: NOW THEY WILL COME OUT OVER THE STAGE AND FIND THE STAR FESTIVAL PRINCESS FOR THE NIGHT. **_

As they comes over the people they see me as the Pegasus picks me up and flies me to the stage and the speaker said _**Speaker: WELL LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR PRINCNESS OF THE STAR FESTIVAL SHE GETS A NECKLACE OF STAR DUSY AND ALSO THE UNUICORN AND PEGASUS ARE HERS TO KEEP. **_As they become real they have stars in there mane and tail and I said **Sakura: wow this is great. **As the fireworks go off again I look up and said **Sakura: thanks mom. **

As flora looks down and I ed looks up and said _**Ed: she really is a princess**_. And siruss said _**Siruss: yep she is. **_As I get on the Pegasus and fly to the stars I take one and make them shine and I said **Sakura: this is so great I hope my wish comes true**. As I fly around and have fun and mustang said _**Mustang: I don't fell good I hope I am not sick.**_

As I fly down and I said **Sakura: wow this is so fun**. As hawkeye looks at me and said _**Hawkeye: I am glad your happy kiddo.**_


	37. Chapter 37:House Call

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 37: Doctor Doctor give me the News

As we get back to the office mustang sits down and said _**Mustang: I hope you are happy that we took you to the star festival that was the most boring thing I have ever saw in my life. **_As I sit down and said **Sakura: I thought it was great and did you see all the stars tonight in the sky and the unicorn and Pegasus as well. **

As hawkeye walks in and said _**Hawkeye: ok kiddo its time for you to go to bed. **_I turn my head and said **Sakura: but I want to stay up and be with my unicorn and Pegasus please can I stay up a little longer? **As I hide a yawn and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: ok you can stay up**_. As ed gets ready for bed I run past his room and he said _**Ed: whoa where are you going kiddo? **_

And I pop in and said **Sakura: out to see my unicorn and Pegasus. **As ed giggles and said _**Ed: well don't fall asleep out there**_. I giggle and I said **Sakura: I won't fall asleep I am not that tired. **As mustang goes to his office and said _**Mustang: man that festival was so lame why did she take me to it. **_

As hawkeye comes in and said _**Hawkeye: well sir she just wanted to have a good time and it was a great night to go out. **_As she looks at him and said _**Hawkeye: sir you look a little pale why don't you go home early. **_

As mustang nods and walks out I ride up to him and said in a teasing voice and said **Sakura: I-bet-you-wish you-had-a-unicorn-just-like-me**. As mustang growls and he said _**Mustang: you little brat I have in the right mind to take back that watch**_. As my unicorn steps on his foot and I said **Sakura: if you take back my watch and I will just tell hawkeye that you have a crush on her. **As he walks to his house and goes up to his bed room and he gets into bed and he said _**Mustang: man I don't fell good.**_ As night time falls hawkeye comes out and said _**Hawkeye: come on kiddo its time to go to bed.**_ As I ride around and I come up to her and said **Sakura: but hawkeye I want to stay out side a little more please? **

As she sighs and said _**Hawkeye: ok just a little more. **_As I ride around I hide a yawn and start to get tired as I bring in my unicorn and walk in and then I go to my room and I said **Sakura: I am-to-tired-to-change-now**. As I lay down on my bed and I put ed's jacket around me and fall asleep.

As hawkeye looks around and she looks in ed's room and said _**Hawkeye: hey ed have you seen sakura at all?**_ As ed look up and said _**Ed: well the last time was she was out back. **_As he goes to look for me he walks by my room and he laughs to him self and said _**Ed: well looks like the cowgirl has worn her self out. **_

As ed comes in and puts blanket over me and walks out and then he walks to hawkeye said _**Ed: she is sound asleep on her bed. **_As hawkeye smiles and said _**Hawkeye: thanks ed good night. **_As morning comes I wake up and take a shower as hawkeye does some paper work she gets a call from mustang and he said over the phone _**Mustang: hawkeye can you come by the house today I can't come into work today can you please stop by? **_

As hawkeye laughs and said _**Hawkeye: sure I can come over sir see you soon**_. As I walk in and said **Sakura: so mustang is sick that is to bad can I come? **As hawkeye rubs my head and said _**Hawkeye: well ok but I don't want you getting sick as well. **_

I nod as we get ready to go to his house we walk down the path and I said **Sakura: so have you ever been to his house? **And hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: yea once just to drop him off. **_As we get there we walk in and I said **Sakura: what is that smell it smell like some thing died**.

As hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: yea your right. **_As we walk up to his room I look in his room and it's a mess and I look at all the clothes that have not been washed and I see something move and I grab onto hawkeye and I said **Sakura: some-thing-moved-over-there! **As she looks and said _**Hawkeye: no nothing moved. **_

As mustang sits up I giggle and said **Sakura: nice-pajamas. **As he looks at me and said _**Mustang: why did she have to come? **_And I said **Sakura: because I wanted to do you have any idea how mess it is in here? **

As I look around and see a pile of clothes and I look at it and then I said **Sakura: that-thing-is-alive! **As hawkeye takes out her gun and shoots it and I said **Sakura: how long has it been since you cleaned your room wait he is a guy so he never cleans. **

As hawkeye laughs and said _**Hawkeye: your cute you know that. **_As she opens the shades and mustang said _**Mustang: the sun its burns**_. I giggle and still look over and said **Sakura: I still think that thing is alive.** As hawkeye look at mustang and she said _**Hawkeye: you look a little sick and have a small fever I think you will be fine**_.

Then I chime in and said **Sakura: how about he gets out of bed and washes some of his clothes? **As hawkeye looks at me and said _**Hawkeye: now sakura he is sick and he can't get out of bed. **_

And then mustang said _**Mustang: she sure told you. **_As I give him a cold look as the shirt moves again and I said **Sakura: that-thing-is-alive-and-moving! **As hawkeye points her gun it lays back down and she said _**Hawkeye: well why don't you go open some windows so we can get some fresh air in here. **_

As I nod and walk out of his room and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: wow mustang you do have to clean up your room**_. As mustang looks and said _**Mustang: yea I do but I don't feel like it**_. As hawkeye rolls her eyes I open the windows and I said _**Sakura: there its nice in here now.**_ As I walk back up I here mustang talking to hawkeye and he said _**Mustang: you know sakura maybe small but she does have some fight in her. **_

As I smile and then hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: yea she is one brave kid I will tell you that much**_. As I walk in and I sit on a chair and I look at mustang and said **Sakura: well now you think I have some fight in me?** He looks at me and said _**Mustang: you where listening? **_

And I said **Sakura: yea and one little thing I am not little mustang. **As hawkeye gets his clothes and take them to the laundry room he looks at me and said _**Mustang: way did you join the army anyway? **_I said in a choked up voice and said **Sakura: that is for you to never know mustang and if you try to look up my history I will make sure you will not live that day down. **As I walk downstairs and walk out side and said **Sakura: stupid mustang**.

As hawkeye comes out and said _**Hawkeye: you ok kid? **_And I shake my head and said **Sakura: no mustang is just a jerk he is trying to find out why I joined. **as hawkeye rubs my head and said _**Hawkeye: don't worry come on lets go and see if we can't take care of the big baby. **_I giggle and said **Sakura: yea lets go take care of the big baby. **

as we walk up mustang is sitting in bed and I said **Sakura: hey hawkeye don't we have to call the doctor to see if he has any kind of medicine for him. **

as he look up and said _**Mustang: no I fell fine no medicine for me. **_as I giggle and then hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: I will go make you some soup and bring it up sakura you come with me**_. as I nod and think of some thing and I said **Sakura: we could put hot sauce in it. **as hawkeye giggles and said _**Hawkeye: no that would be mean but I will call the doctor and have him come by**_.

as we make the soup I put a drop of hot sauce and she then hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: ok take this up to mustang but be careful not to spill any ok. **_I nod and walk in his room and I said **Sakura: here you go mustang. **

as I hand it to him and he said _**Mustang: you didn't put anything in here did you**_? and I said **Sakura: no I didn't put anything in it at all.** as he eats it and he said _**Mustang: this is really good but its a little hot. **_As he eats it and hawkeye looks at me and said _**Hawkeye: did you do something to his soup? **_

As I said **Sakura: I guess I bumped the bottle of the hot sauce and a drop must have got into the soup by mistake.** As we get ready to leave mustang said _**Mustang: hawkeye will you come by tomorrow and help me out? **_

As hawkeye blushes and she said _**Hawkeye: sure mustang I will come over. **_As we walk out hawkeye look at me and said _**Hawkeye: you did put some in there right? **_And I said **Sakura: well just one drop. **

As hawkeye giggles and said _**Hawkeye: well good thing you did it woke him up. **_As I giggle as we walk down the path back to the office and then hawkeye thinks about what mustang said and she blushes and I look and said **Sakura: hawkeye are you ok? **

As she shakes her head and said _**Hawkeye: yes I am ok I was just thinking about work that is all lets go home.**_ As we drive home I think to my self **Sakura:* does hawkeye have a crush on mustang?***


	38. Chapter 38:Hide And Seek

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 38: Office Fun

As we get back to the office hawkeye Said _**Hawkeye: what you did to mustangs soup was funny but why did you do it? **_As I look up at her and said **Sakura: I didn't mean to I just bumped the bottle and some dropped it I didn't do it to be mean. **as hawkeye look at me and said **Hawkeye: ok but you can stay here when I go over tomrromorr ok. **

As I sigh and said **Sakura: ok I will stay here there is nothing to do here. **As I walk to my room and hawkeye laughs and said _**Hawkeye: well she will be away from mustang and that will be a little better. **_

As I get ready for bed and I sit on my bed and said **Sakura: stupid mustang stupid cold. **As I hug my stuffed unicorn that siruss got me and said **Sakura: I wish mustang stays sick and stays home**. As I fall asleep hawkeye overhears what I said as she walks back to her room and said _**Hawkeye: maybe I was a little bit to hard on her she really didn't mean to make his soup hot maybe I was just caught up in what mustang said. **_

As morning comes I wake up and go get some breakfast and I see mustang and I yelled and said **Sakura: MUSTANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?** As mustang covers his ears and he Said _**Mustang: to keep a eye on you and do you have to be so loud? **_As I take a pancake and toss it at him then hawkeye walks in and said _**Hawkeye: I guess that is why they call them flapjacks they really fly. **_

As he gets up and the pancake slides down his face and all the syrup sticks to his face I giggle then takes my hand and put grabs it tight I wince and said **Sakura: let go mustang let go. **

As he gets tighter and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: sir let go you know its not nice to hit on young girls like sakura**_. As mustang looks at me and said _**Mustang: she is not a young girl she is just a brat. **_As tears come to my eyes and I run out of the room then hawkeye said **Hawkeye: sakura wait. **

As I run into ed's bed room and hide under his bed as hawkeye looks around she looks in ed's room and she said **Hawkeye: she is not in here where is she? **

As she looks around ed looks under the bed and said _**Ed: well hello there**_. I come out and get on the bed and I he said _**Ed: hiding from mustang huh? **_And I nod and said **Sakura: yea I tossed a pancake at him this morning. **As he laughs and then al wakes up and said _**Al: good-morning. **_

As I smile then mustang walks in and said _**Mustang: your in big trouble little lady**_. As I look at him and said **Sakura: oh really now what kind of trouble? **

As hawkeye comes to the room and said _**Hawkeye: there you are I had a idea you would come in here.**_ As mustang said _**Mustang: how can you be so nice to her when I got a face full of pancake! **_As I giggle and said **Sakura: call it your breakfast call. **As he looks and storms off and then I said to hawkeye and said **Sakura: but he is sick why is he here?**

And then hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: well yes but he wanted to come in and see how I was doing. **_Then I said **Sakura: oh really now? **As hawkeye hides a blush and then I kiss ed and I turn to al and said **Sakura: so where is winry? **

Then al said _**Al: she sill must be asleep**_. As I get off the bed and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: well now kiddo what are we going to do with you? **_And I said **Sakura: what do you mean hawkeye?** She giggle and said _**Hawkeye: you just can't go around tossing breakfast food. **_As I giggle and said **Sakura: I know I know I won't any more but was just shocked this morning and I just don't like him that much. **

As hawkeye giggles and said _**Hawkeye: ok kiddo lets al and ed wake up and you can come and hang out with me. **_

As I kiss ed and get off the bed and walk with hawkeye and I run and get dressed I put one some shorts and a cute top and I walk to her office then black hayate and exion come up and I hug then they hand me and rubber ball and I toss it.

then mustang comes in and I toss it and it sticks to him and burst out laughing and said **Sakura: look mustang has the ball go get him. **

As they run full force and knock him down and start to lick his face and then hayate gets the ball and they run off and he gets up coved in dog drool and I laugh and said **Sakura: did you like your bath mustang?** And he said _**Mustang: NO NOT REALLY! **_As hawkeye leads him to the shower and then I take his jacket and I put something that smells like meat and then I spray it on his jacket and I said **Sakura: that will drive the dogs wild all day. **

As he washes up and the dogs come in the smell the sent and they start to lick his jacket and then he comes out and I toss the toy as he puts on his jacket to go home he said _**Mustang: my jacket is wet**_. As he takes it off and he said _**Mustang: it smells like dog. **_Then I said **Sakura: I don't know what got into them. **

Then he said _**Mustang: that is it I am going home. **_Then I said **Sakura: ok see you later mustang**. As he walks out and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: did he go home? **_And I nod and said **Sakura: he was acting like a grumpy bear. **And hawkeye said _**Hawkeye: yea oh how its your hand?**_

As I look at it and said **Sakura: its hurts a little but I am ok.** As the rest of the day goes on I look up at hawkeye and said **Sakura: why is mustang all ways so mean to people?**

And then hawkeye look up and said _**Hawkeye: well he doesn't mean to be but I guess its just the way he works. **_

As night starts to fall and I get ready for bed and then I said to hawkeye and said **Sakura: hey hawkeye do you think I can come over to your house some time? **And she said _**Hawkeye: sure and ed can come as well I would love to. **_As I smile and then hawkeye thinks to herself and said _**Hawkeye:*maybe I will bring mustang over one day.* **_as she gets her work done


	39. Chapter 39: True Love?

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 39: Mixed Feeling

As hawkeye gets her work done she thinks to her self and said _**Hawkeye:"* do I really like mustang or does he like me I don't know if he really does have felling for me I just don't know."* **_as I walk in and I said **Sakura:" hey hawkeye do you want to go out for some ice cream with me and ed and al?" **she looks up and said _**Hawkeye:" sure I would love to." **_as she gets up and walks to the door as she joins me and she turns to me and said _**Hawkeye:" do you think mustang and I would be good together?" **_

as I blink and said **Sakura:" maybe I don't know all I know is that ed love me for who I am and I know I love him so if mustang loves you the same way then I guess you both should be together then." **as hawkeye smiles and said _**Hawkeye:" yea I will just have to see if he love me back so lets go get ice cream." **_

we walk past mustangs office he is sound asleep on his desk and I said **Sakura:" that is just like him to take a nap in the middle of the day just to put off work he is so lazy."**

Hawkeye look in at him and hides a blush and she said _**Hawkeye:" maybe he was just tired from working so hard." **_as I roll my eyes and Said **Sakura:" yea I am sure that was it." **as I walk out side as hawkeye walks in and puts his jacket over him and she thinks to her self and said _**Hawkeye:"* do I really like him?"* **_as I look in from the door and I yell and said **Sakura:" hawkeye come on its time to get some ice cream." **

as mustang wakes up and looks at hawkeye and he said _**Mustang:" hawkeye-what-are-you-doing?" **_as she looks around and said _**Hawkeye:" oh I was just going out to get ice cream with sakura that is all**_." as she walks out of his room and comes to join me and then she said _**Hawkeye:" well this is going to be fun a girls day out huh kiddo." as **_I nod and we get our ice cream I look in a store and said **Sakura:" wow that is so cute look at that locket that would be so cute for ed but I all ready game him one." **

hawkeye walks over and she said _**Hawkeye:" yea it would but look at that one for mustang."**_ as I look at it has a waterfall with two dragons as she looks at it and said _**Hawkeye:" I will get it for him its cute and I think he will like it.**_" as we walk back ed comes up to me and said _**Ed:" hey sakura did you see my ponytail holder around here I am missing it?" **_

I shake my head and said **Sakura:" no sorry ed if I find it I will give it to you." **as he walks off I pull up the jacket and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye:" you have it but why?"**_

I giggle and said **Sakura:" well for one I like his hair down its looks cute that way and every one can use a new hair style every now and then and it makes his hair so wavey." **as the rest of the day goes on hawkeye said _**Hawkeye:" ready to go home kiddo?"**_ as I hide a yawn and said **Sakura:" yea but can ed come over tonight?" **

Hawkeye said _**Hawkeye:" sure but no funny stuff ok." **_as I blush and said **Sakura:" I won't hawkeye." **as I yawn and then mustang comes in and said _**Mustang:" hey can I come over for a bit I never been to your house?" **_as I look at him and said **Sakura:" but hawkeye does he really have to come?**" as ed comes in and said _**Ed:" she is just tired." **_

then I said **Sakura:" I am not that tired." **ed giggles and said _**Ed:" right your not." **_we get ready to leave I rub my eyes and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye:" looks like you are tired." **_we get to her house I don't go to bed right a way I lay down on the couch and watch tv for a little bit and then my eyes start to close I try to stay awake but I keep falling asleep and then ed comes in and said _**Ed:" look who fell asleep."**_

Hawkeye comes in she smiles and said _**Hawkeye:" we will just let her sleep there tonight for now." **_mustang comes in he turns up the volume on the tv and then hawkeye yells and said _**Hawkeye:" mustang don't she is asleep!"**_ but its to late the loud noise wakes me up and fall off the couch and fall to the floor and I cry a little as ed comes over and said _**Ed:" come on lets get you to bed." **_

hawkeye turns to mustang and said _**Hawkeye:" why did you do that!?"**_ then mustang Said _**Mustang:" I didn't know she was sleeping there." **_he sits down and hawkeye sits by him as they flip to a love movie hawkeye thinks to her self and said _**Hawkeye:"* do I really like me I mean really like him?"* **_

Then mustang thinks to him self and said _**Mustang:"* do I really like hawkeye I mean we work together but do I really like her as much as I think I do?"***_

they turn to each other and hawkeye said _**Hawkeye:" mustang do you like me?" **_he blinks and then he said _**Mustang:" do you like me hawkeye?" **_she blushes and said _**Hawkeye:" well yes I do as a friend." **_

then mustang said _**Mustang:" so you don't like me more than that?"**_ hawkeye blushes and she said _**Hawkeye:" maybe but right now I like you as a friend." **_then mustang said _**Mustang:" well this is a good movie huh?" **_

hawkeye nods and leans into the couch and mustang puts his around her and said _**Mustang:" well then can I stay here for the night?" **_hawkeye blushes and said _**Hawkeye:" sure you can stay in the guess bed room the one up by my room on the right hand side but don't wake up sakura ok." **_

she gets up to get ready for bed mustang think to him self and said _**Mustang:"* dang I all most had her I wonder if sakura could help me win hawkeyes heart?"* **_as he goes up to his room and gets ready for bed


	40. Chapter 40: Dates and Dinner

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 40: Double Date Night

Morning comes and mustang wakes up and he _**said Mustang:" I wonder if sakura will help me I mean she is a girl and she may know something that Hawkeye will like I guess I will try to ask her and see."**_ I wake up and get dressed I walk out of my room and mustang said _**Mustang:" hey sakura can you help me with something I need your help?" **_

I blink and cross my arms and I said **Sakura:" why should I help you?" **then he said _**Mustang:" I think I might have felling for Hawkeye but I don't know how to tell her can you help?" **_I smile and said **Sakura:" ok I will help but you have to listen to what I say ok."**

He nods and said _**Mustang:" ok I will try." **_I start to give him lessons as he gets some of it then Hawkeye wakes up and comes down and she said _**Hawkeye:" good morning kiddo did you sleep good?" **_I nod and said **Sakura:" yea I did." **

as she makes some tea and she makes some breakfast as she sits down I whisper to mustang and said **Sakura:"*don't tell her anything got it."* **he nods and then he said _**Mustang:" so Hawkeye are you going out tonight?" **_

as she looks at him and said _**Hawkeye:" no I don't think so why?" **_I then said **Sakura:" well I was going to make dinner tonight." **Hawkeye smiles and said _**Hawkeye:" well that sounds good sakura."**_ she walks to her room and I said **Sakura:" that was close ok mustang I will handle dinner you have to get some thing nice to put on." **

Then mustang said _**Mustang:" I do have nice things to wear." **_I look at him and said **Sakura:" yea and the sky is pink." **as I giggle and I said **Sakura:" go into town and find something nice ok." **he sighs and walks out the door and then I said **Sakura:" what to make for dinner stupid mustang." **

I walk up to Hawkeye's room and I see a pretty dark blue dress and I said **Sakura:" wow that is pretty." **as she looks at me and said _**Hawkeye:" yea I got it out to look at it."**_ I sit in a chair and I said **Sakura:" that would be really pretty tonight." **I cover my mouth and Hawkeye said _**Hawkeye:" ok spill it kiddo." **_

I shake my head and said **Sakura:" no I am not going to say it." **as I sit on the bed she tickles my feet and I said **Sakura:" mustang-is-planning-a-dinner-tonight." **then she said _**Hawkeye:" oh really." **_

While Mustang is in town he gets a nice looking suit that is dark blue with sliver on it as he walks by he finds a necklace with a hawk on it and he buys it and then he said _**Mustang:" I think this will be a nice gift for her."**_ as he walks back ed is on the couch and he said _**Ed:" well looks like you got out of the house today." **_

he growls at ed and then I come in and said **Sakura:" now mustang be nice to ed." **

as I give ed a quick kiss and he said _**Ed:" how would you like to go out tonight?" **_I blush and said **Sakura:" sure ed I would love to."** as night fall I make dinner and put candles out and then Hawkeye comes down in the dress and I said **Sakura:" wow that looks nice."** her blonde hair is pined up with a clip she walks down and said _**Hawkeye:" you really think so?" **_

as I nod mustang walks in and Hawkeye hides a blush and she said _**Hawkeye:" you-look-good-mustang-."**_ he blushes and then ed said _**Ed:" well you clean up nice mustang."**_ as he growls at ed I see ed he is dressed in a red shirt with black pants and his black boots and then I said **Sakura:" let me go get ready." **

I take a shower and I get dressed in a cute pink dress that has gold butterflies on it I come down and ed said _**Ed:" wow-you-look-cute." **_I blush and said **Sakura:" thanks-ed." **we walk out and then mustang said _**Mustang:" should we eat?"**_

Hawkeye nods as they sit down ed and me go into town and find a cute place to eat as we sit down and eat Hawkeye said _**Hawkeye:" this is good that sakura made."**_ mustang nods and said _**Mustang:" Hawkeye I wanted to tell you something." **_

She looks up and said _**Hawkeye:" yes what is it?" **_then mustang said _**Mustang:" I really like you I have been keeping it hidden for some time but now I really like you." **_Hawkeye blushes deep red and she said _**Hawkeye:" really you mean that?" **_

mustang nods and he said _**Mustang:" yea its all true Hawkeye." **_as Hawkeye smiles and she said _**Hawkeye:" I really like you to mustang." **_

as they get done with dinner they watch TV for a little bit and then mustang said _**Mustang:" I have something for you."**_ as he takes out the box and she opens it and she said _**Hawkeye:" wow this is so pretty mustang." **_

he puts it on her and it shines in the moonlight later on Hawkeye yawns and mustang said _**Mustang:" here you can use me as a pillow." **_she leans back and then mustang yawns they fall asleep while the TV is still on

As ed and me come back we walk in and see then sound asleep on the couch as I put my finger to my lips and I said **Sakura:" they look cute together huh?" **ed nods and said _**Ed:" yep." **_I cover them up and mustang said _**Mustang:" hey sakura thanks for the tips."**_ I smile and said **Sakura:" no problem mustang." **as he falls back asleep


	41. Chapter 41:Moonlight Dance

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 41: Fire-Flies and Moonlight

As morning comes I wake up as the sun shines into the window in my room I rub my eyes and wake up. I get out of bed and get changed into some shorts with a top that has all stars all over the shirt as I walk down stairs I see Hawkeye and mustang still asleep I smile as I walk into the kitchen.

I reach for a glass but I miss as it starts to fall I grab it but it slips out of my hand and hit's the kitchen floor and breaks as Hawkeye wakes up she come in and she said _**" sakura don't move you will get cut if you try to pick up the glass let me get it ok." **_

I nod as I stay back as hawk clean it up and she turn to me and she said _**" now what do you want to do today kiddo I have the day off." **_

I look at her and then I said **" well there fire-flies tonight at the park and it is a full moon tonight I heard that all the fire-flies dance in the moon light and they are really pretty."** Hawkeye nod and she said _**" that sounds like fun we will go tonight and I think Siros can also come as well." **_

I Smile and then I said **"I can't wait."** Ed wakes up and he said _**"can't wait for what?" **_

I turn around and I said **"the fire-flies are dancing tonight in the moon light so we are going." **Ed smiles and he said _**"well I can't wait for tonight I bet it will be pretty." **_We eat breakfast as mustang wakes up and he said _**"well what are we going to do today?" **_I look at him and I said **"we are going to see the fire-flies tonight. **

Mustang rolls his eyes and he said _**"well count me out I am not going tonight." **_

we get done with breakfast and then I said **" hey Hawkeye can we going into town so I can look for a new Kimono for tonight." **Hawkeye nod and she said _**" sure we can lets go." **_as we walk out of the house and walk into town I look at all the kimonos and I said **" I don't see one that I like yet I don't know if I will ever find one." **

we look around more I find one with cute cherry blossoms and unicorns walking under them I look at it and said I said **" oh wow this is so pretty I think I will get it." **

Hawkeye finds one that is dark blue with stars and moons on it and I said **"wow that is really pretty." **she nods and she gets it as we walk back home we see siruss I run up to him and I said **"siruss what are you doing in town?"** he laughs and he said _**"just walking around that is a cute Kimono that you have there." **_I nod and I said **"yea it really is cute huh." **

He nods as he walks back to his home as we get back Ed look at me and he said _**"well did you find one that you like?"**_ I nod and I said "yea** it's so pretty I can't wait to show you tonight." **

Ed smiles and he turns to Hawkeye and he said "she_** is really happy about tonight huh?" **_Hawkeye nods and she said _**"yep I think this is going to be fun tonight I can't wait to see them." **_

as night starts to fall we walk to the place where the fire-flies as I look around and I said **"where are the fire-flies there are not here?"**

As she looks around and she said _**"yea this is odd I wonder if they are gone."**_ I sit down on a rock and I said "they are not coming I bet maybe we missed them oh this is just great." as Hawkeye rubs my back and she said _**"they will come later I know but there is a lot of people here so they have to be some where." **_

I look up and I said** " yea maybe but I wanted to see them now." **as I look up at the stars and I said **" Hawkeye are the stars moving?" **she looks up and she said _**" no I think so I think it's the fire-flies I guess they just waited till it got dark." **_I smile as I look at them and I said **"wow they are so pretty." **

I think back to when I was little and I said **"* mommy where are all the fire-flies?"* **Flora laughs and she said "*_**you have to wait till its really dark and then they will come out soon."***_ I nod as they come out I said **"* mommy they are so pretty."* **Flora laughs and she said **"* yea they are really pretty huh."***

I nod as Hawkeye looks at them then she turns to me and she said _**"are you having a good time sakura?" **_

I nod and I said **" yea its so pretty I love it." **we watch it for a while as the fire-flies start to shine a little bit more I look at them and I said **" they are dancing in the sky." **

Hawkeye looks at them and she said _**" yea looks like they are." **_we watch them a little more as it starts to get late Hawkeye turns to me and she said _**" we better go back its getting late and I think the show is going to be over soon." **_

I nod and I said **"that was so pretty I hope they come again." **Hawkeye nods and she said **"yea me to."** as we start to walk back the fire-flies start to dance again and I said **"well do you want to stay and watch then a little longer?"** Hawkeye shakes her head and she said _**"sorry kiddo I have work early." **_

I look down and I said **"that is no fair." **as we get back to the house Ed said _**"so how was it?" **_I turn to him and I said "I was so pretty they are dancing again but we had to come back." I go up to change for the night as I sit on my window I open it I look out and I said **"the fire-flies I can see them from my window." **

As Hawkeye comes up and she looks out and she said _**"well looks like you can you can watch them for a little bit more then its bed time." **_I nod as I watch them for a while Hawkeye comes up and she said **"oh time for bed."** I rub my eyes and I yawn and I said **"I am not tired." **

She laughs as I get into bed she said _**"you can watch them from your bed but you have to go to sleep in a little bit." **_I nod as she turns off the light some of the fire-flies come into my room and I said **"well are you going to be my nightlight for tonight?" **they blink I nod and I said **"thanks." **

I fall asleep then Ed comes up and he looks into my room and he said _**"well looks like she made a few fire-flies friends." **_as he closes the door and walks to his own bed room and goes to bed. Then mustang looks out side and he said _**"what it the big deal with fire-flies they are just bugs and they are not even pretty." **_

then Hawkeye turns to him as one lands on her hand and she said _**"I think they are and sakura love them."**_ the fire-flies shine in my room for a while and then fly out into the night then Hawkeye looks up and she giggles and she said _**"looks like sakura made a few new friends in the fire-flies that is so great I bet they will come back every night now." **_

mustang just looks at them as one lands on his nose and he said _**"they are still just bugs but I can't see why sakura likes them so much." **_the fire-flies here him as they come after him he runs and he yells _**"Hawkeye help me!"**_ she giggles and she said" sorry_** I didn't call them bugs mustang you have to just let them be." **_as he keeps running from them


	42. Chapter 42: Sweet Stuff

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 42: Cooking Can be fun

As I wake up I get changed into so some shorts and a cute top with a flower on it as I walk into the kitchen I smell cookies and I said **" who is making cookies they smell really good."** Hawkeye looks up and she said _**" I am makeing cookies do you want to help out?" **_

I nod as I mix up the cookie batter as I take a bite of the batter Hawkeye looks at me and she said _**" no sakura that is for the cookies." **_I giggle and I said **" I know but I love to eat cookie batter its so good."** Hawkeye laughs and she said **" yea I know it is so yummy." **

as she takes some herself. Ed wakes up and walk in and he said " _**are you guys making cookies?"**_ I giggle and I said **" yep want to help?" **

ed nods and he said _**" sure what kind are we making?" **_then I look at him and I said **" I think they are going to be sugar cookies and we will make then different." **ed laughs as he puts some flour on my nose and I said **" hey that is not fair." **

I giggle as we get done then mustang comes in and he said _**" cookies they look good." **_as he takes one and bites into it its still hot and he yells _**" THAT IS HOT!" **_I laugh he looks at me and he said _**" that was not funny." **_I laugh and I said **" well you didn't let it cool off." **as the cookies get done I start to put icing on the cookies and I said **" they look so good." **

as I take one and eat it and I said **" they are really good." **Hawkeye nods and she said **" yea they are really good." **I eat one and I said **" they are really good and we made them." **

ed eats one and he said _**" yea we made some really good cookies." **_

as we let them cool and I said **" so want are we going to do while the cookies are getting done."** ed looks out side and he said _**" well we can all ways go into town and look at the treat shops and maybe get one." **_I nod as I get cleaned up and mustang said _**" don't have to much sugar you will be hyper all night." **_I stick my tongue out at him and I said **" I won't." **

as we walk into town we see the sweet shops and I said **" look at all the good things to eat."** Hawkeye giggle and she said _**" now don't go to crazy now kiddo."**_ I nod as we walk in I see a lollipop and I said **" can I get that one." **

Hawkeye nods and she said _**" sure you can." **_I get it and I start to eat it and ed gets one that and he said _**" this is a really good candy shop."**_ I nod as we walk around town and I said **" it was really good to come out today." **

Hawkeye eats some of her candy and she said_** " yea it was." **_as we walk around town we go into a few more sweet shops and I said **" wow this all looks good."** as we walk in ed said _**" hold on there sugar butterfly."**_ I look down and he said _**" just calm down you had to much sugar for now." **_

I nod and sit down and Hawkeye said _**" she has been on a sugar buzz all day she is going to be out soon" **_I hide a yawn and ed said _**" are you getting tired?" **_I shake my head and I said **" nope." **

as we walk back I yawn and little and Hawkeye said _**" you are tired."**_ I nod as we walk back in I start to fall asleep and Hawkeye said _**" bed time for you." **_

I nod as I get ready for bed and then ed said _**" today was fun huh."**_I nod as I sit on the bed and is said **" It was really fun I had a good time." **ed smiles as I get into bed Hawkeye comes in and she said_** " yea but no more sugar for you for a while deal."**_ I giggle and nod and I said "** yea that is for sure."**

as Hawkeye closes the door she turns to ed and she said _**" I really happy that sakura had a good time." **_ed looked at her and said _**" yea me to she can be a hand full some times."**_ as they say good night Hawkeye walks to her room and she said _**" yea but she is cute." **_as she gets ready for bed she sits on her bed and she said _**" yea she is really cute I am really happy she came along she really is a sweet girl." **_


	43. Chapter 43: Apples To Apples

FullMetalAlchemist And the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 43 : Apples and Soda Pop

As morning comes I wake up and I look out the window and I said **" I wonder if there are any apples to pick at the orchards around here?" **I get out of bed and get dress in some short that have a cute flower on then and I put on a shirt that has cherry blossoms and crystals on it I walk out to get breakfast.

and I see Hawkeye getting some coffee and I said **" hey hawkeye can we go to the apple orchard today it would be nice to get some really good apples we can make cookies out of them and pies as well so can we go?" **she laughs and she said _**" yea we can all can go."**_

I nod as ed walks in and he yawns and he said **_" where are we going?" _**I look at him and I said **" to the apple orchard to get some fresh apples today so we have them to bake with." **ed smiles and he said _**" that sounds like fun." **_mustang comes in and he said _**" It does not sound like fun it sounds like a lot of work." I**_ look at him and I said " **but its so pretty today and I will be fun to get some good apples to bake with." **

mustang crosses his arms and he said _**" fine I will go but I am not picking any apples."**_ I nod as we all go to the orchard and I look around and I said **" wow there are so many apples trees where to start?" **hawkeye giggle and she said _**" you just pick a tree and we will be there soon." **_I nod as ed and I go off I find a good tree as I start to get some ed eats one and I giggle and then I said **" ed wait till we get them back then you can eat them." **

he nods and gets some and then hawkeye comes over and she said _**" wow that is a good tree how many did you get." **_I look and I said **" a lot of good apples." **exion and black hayate come up with mustang looks at me and he said _**" how can you be having fun?" **_I look at him since I am high in the tree and I get a apple and I said **" simple its just fun." **the apple falls from my hand and lands on mustang's head and he yells and he said _**" sakura you why did you do that!"**_ I giggle and I said **" I was not me It was the apple blame the apple for falling."**

hawkeye giggles as exion grabs one and she drops it on mustangs foot and he yells and he said _**" you wolf why did you do that?" **_I giggle and I said **" she didn't like the apple it was to sour for her." **then black hayate finds a sweet one and gives it to my wolf and I said **" that is so cute." **

I get a apple but it slips from my hand and hits his head again and he growls and he said _**" one more time and I will be really mad." **_ed laughs and he said _**" mustang doing get mad over a apple its not her fault they are dropping." **_

I giggle as I get a few more and al gets them and I see a really good one I go up and get it I pick it and toss it to hawkeye she puts it in the basket and I see a really good red apple I grab it but it falls from my hand and it lands on mustang's head and I said **" sorry mustang I didn't mean that." **

he looks up at me and he said _**" sure you didn't." **_I get a apple and drop it goes down fast and hits him hard on the head I laugh and I said **" that is what you get." **I get down from the tree and hawkeye said _**" how about we get some soda after we takes the apples back." **_

I nod as we walk back I said **" we got a lot of good apples today." **ed nods and he said _**" yep we did." **_we walk back and sit at a table as hawkeye comes out with some drinks and I said **" what is this?" **she looks at me and she said _**" its soda its really good." **_I drink some and I said **" yep it is good." **mustang looks at me and he said _**" I hope the apples you got picked have worms in them." **_

I look up at him and I said **" don't say that I good picked some really apples." **as hawkeye cuts a apple up and she said _**" well this one looks good." **_I take a bite and I said **" yea it really is good." **ed eats some and he said_** " yep it really is good." **_then black hayate come up with a apple and drops in mustang lap hard I giggle and I said **" ouch that must have hurt." **

he nods as we walk back I said **" today was a good day to get apples it was so pretty." **ed nods and he said _**" yep today was." **_as we get back Hughes comes up and he said _**" wow you guys got a lot today." **_I nod and I said **" yep we did." **

mustang walks to his office and sits down in his chair and he said _**" darn that brat making me go out and pick apples I didn't want to do anything today." **_I look up at his door and I yell down the hall and I said **" mustang I am not a brat." **in a sing song voice.

He growls and closes the door I giggle and then hawkeye said _**" well lets wash them off and then we can make something with them." **_I nod and I said **" lets make a cake with them." **ed nods and he said _**" that sounds like fun lets make a cake." **_I nod and start to get the things out to make the cake.


	44. Chapter 44: Christmas Cheer

Full Metal Alchemist and the Angel Alchemist

Chapter 44: Felling Like Christmas

As we come back from getting apples and I said **" wow its getting cold I bet Christmas is coming soon."** ed looks at me and he said _**" yea I bet it is what do you do what for Christmas?" **_then hawkeye looks at me and she said _**" lets throw a Christmas party and everyone a gift." **_

I nod and I said **" that sounds really good and sounds really fun." **ed nods and he said _**" with all the apples we got we can make some good holiday food with them."**_ I nod and said **" yep we can."** as we get back mustang goes to his office and he said _**" I am going do some work so I am going to be busy ok." **_

we nod and go into the kitchen and wash the apples and get ready to bake my wolf exion and black hayate come up and I said **" this is not for you." **as I see them beg and I said **" ok here." **

as I toss them some apple they eat and I said **" so what to make with all the apples?" **then ed said _**" what about a cake?" **_I nod and I said **" sounds good and then we can put icing on it and make it look pretty." **hawkeye nod as we start to bake and I said **" this is so fun." **ed nods and he said _**" yea and we have a lot more apples to bake with." **_I nod as we bake and I said **" this is so much fun." **

hawkeye nod and she said _**" we will have a lot of food for the party." **_I nod and I said **" yep we will." **as we make the rest I take some and hawkeye looks at me and she said _**" that is for the party save some."**_ I nod as we get done and I said **" so what is next for the party we have the food." **

hawkeye looks around and she said _**" we have to decorate this place to make it look like a Christmas party." **_I nod and get the decorations out and I said** " wow there is a lot." **ed claps his hands together and makes a Christmas tree then al comes in and he said _**" wow what is all this stuff."**_ I turn around and I said **" its stuff for the Christmas party that we are going to have." **

al smiles and he said _**" well this is going to be fun." **_I nod as we put them up and I said **" its looking good." **ed and al nod and then hawkeye said _**" the cake is done do you want to put icing on it now?" **_I nod as we all go to the kitchen and we start to put icing on the cake I shoot some at ed and he looks at me and he said _**" oh yea take that." **_as he shoots some at me and I said **"no fair." **as I shoot icing at him and some gets on al and he said _**" hey this is war now." **_

as icing goes flying every where and then mustang comes in and he said _**" what is going on?" **_as bright pink icing goes all over him and I said **" attack mustang." **as we all go and attack mustang he is in all kinds of different colors of icing and I said **" this is so much fun."** al laughs and he said _**" yea it is." **_

hawkeye comes back a little later and she said _**" what did you guys do?"**_ I look at her and I said **" oh just had a icing fight that is all." **she laughs and she said **" go get cleaned up." **I nod and walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower and get in as I wash up all the icing washes off I wash my hair and use body wash and I think to my self and I said **"* what am I going to get ed for Christmas I don't know what to get him?"*** as I get out I get dressed and I see ed walking to the bathroom and I said **" its all yours ed." **

he nods and goes into the shower and he washes up and he thinks to himself and he said _**"* what am I going to get sakura for Christmas?"***_

as he gets out and he gets changed and I see mustang still covered in the icing and I said **" are you not going to wash up mustang?" **he just looks at me and then hawkeye comes and she said _**" do you want to come with me into town I have to pick up a few things for the party." **_I nod and I said **" we will be back soon." **as we walk into town and I said **" we are going to look for gifts right." **hawkeye nods and she said _**" yep but what would they like?" **_I look around and I said **" I don't know**."

as I look around and I said **" there are so many things I don't know what to get." **she nods to and she said _**" well we just have to look." **_I nod as we look around I find ed a cool new jacket since I have his old one that is red and has hood and hawkeye finds a cute little horse for mustang and I said **" good we have our gifts." **

as we walk back and ed said _**" did you find what you need?" **_I nod and I said **" yep we did." **as I look out side and I said **" I wonder if it will snow for Christmas?" **then ed said _**" I hope so its so fun to play in the snow."**_

I nod and I said **" maybe we can have a snowball fight." **al laughs and he said _**" yea that sounds cool." **_and I look out and I said **" I really wish it would snow for Christmas that would so pretty."** mustang comes up and he said _**" if it does snow we get a lot of it and it stays for a long time." **_

I look back at him and I said " **I don't care I still want to see snow its still fun." **as he walks away and I said **" maybe I will put a snowball down his shirt that will cool him off."** ed laughs and he said **" yep that will sure cool him down." **

i nod as I sit on the couch and I said **" yep or make him into a snow man that would be really funny." **


End file.
